


Angkor

by Matsugae123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123





	Angkor

港中心，无cp。一发完结。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Angkor**

 

 

走出森森吴哥，重返人世，刹那间犹如从灿烂的文明堕入蛮荒。

 

——亨利·穆奥《暹罗柬埔寨老挝安南游记》

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第一章

 

芬姐

 

 

 

1861年，亨利·穆奥决定重返琅勃拉邦。他乘坐轮船，从伦敦出发，在大西洋和印度洋上漂流了很久，先后抵达新加坡和曼谷，然后从曼谷回到老挝，这次他没带他的猎犬。

亨利·穆奥博士表现得完全不像一个失意的人，他在印度支那的发现反响平平——被他称之为“与古老的希腊、罗马文明相媲美”的庙宇遗迹没有获得欧罗巴的信任和关心，人们认为他夸大其词或者干脆是个骗子。他再次离开巴黎，而巴黎将永远失去他。11月的时候，老挝仍然处在高温和干旱之中，博士却被反复无常的寒冷和暑热交替折磨，他开始不停地呕吐、腹泻，脑袋像被击碎一样的剧痛。他时常陷入噩梦，半夜大汗淋漓地醒过来，直到最后因为严重脱水死去。穆奥博士的助手相信他在临终前产生了幻觉，关于柬埔寨或者家人，他一直在胡言乱语。遗体在南康河畔下葬，这是他生前最喜爱的散步地点。助手接过所有工作，整理博士留下的游记和信件。他发现穆奥博士在给妻子最后的信里写着：“看到如此之多美丽、壮观又新奇的景致，这一切已叫我心满意足。”

 

***

 

王嘉龙一动不动地盯着屏幕，抬手揉了揉眉心。一道石桥浮在河面，河水浑浊，桥的尽头是耸立在石阶上的漫长回廊和茁壮的墨绿色棕榈，造型怪异的金色高塔指向涂满红霞的天空。五层塔——他听见一个声音说。这是宇宙的中心须弥山的象征。那个声音继续，吴哥的国王死后，遗骨放入塔中，涅槃成神，正如湿婆大神在山顶得道。原来如此，原来如此。旁边的学生小声交谈起来。这是婆罗门教。一个学生迫不及待地展示自己的学识。你竟然连婆罗门教都懂？有人惊叹地问。是啊，真是厉害。有人附和道。很快这些低声的喧闹被一阵搅拌、吮吸声盖过，冰块碰撞的碎音传入他的耳朵，后面的情侣开始讨论奶茶的甜度和晚餐安排。我们元朝的文人周达观在《真腊风土记》里写过这么一件趣事。主讲学者故意放慢了调子，会场瞬间安静下来。他依然撑着头，漫不经心地凝视着画面。仿佛那里有一片静止、暗淡的河水：复杂的河道像迷宫一样交错纵横，淤泥和动物的尸体向下沉积，年复一年地被炎热发酵，雨水刚过，瘴气便从河底缓缓升起，藏进山林湿透的空气里，变成致命的毒物——就像1842年英国人在香港所遭遇的死亡那样。不怀好意的哄笑声猛得砸落，他抬头茫然地环顾四周，那一张张青年面孔上露出心照不宣的笑意， 遥远得像个诡秘的梦境，让他如坠云雾。他只能想起一两个陌生的词语——那迦（naga）或者交媾。 

“我恨你！”左边的女人突然沉声说。

王嘉龙被这句话里急促而饱满的恨意震慑住了。他试图去拉女友的手，但对方恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，立刻起身，向博物馆门厅走去。他们一前一后在楼梯口停下，王嘉龙把她拉进右侧的售书区。他们相顾无言了一会。两三月来，女友频繁地提及吴哥窟。她说那是闻名世界的印度教寺庙，如果不能亲眼看一次，将会遗憾终生。王嘉龙不知道她什么时候对印度教有了研究。但是在她这个年纪，任何突如其来的热忱都可以被原谅。她这么年轻，还在香港大学念硕士，本来就应该对世界充满期许，活得热烈又明朗。好比她现在的目光，如同两柄闪着寒光的利刃奋力切割王嘉龙的头骨，让他头皮发麻。他意识到需要道歉，但不清楚从何开始。他猜是因为对她愿望的怠慢，或者刚才讲座上的敷衍，也许他应该早点坦白自己的心猿意马。这些情绪逐渐拼凑出一段棘手的感情，王嘉龙叹了口气，把视线撇向别处，他发现自己宁愿花上半个钟头观察橱柜里的灰色书壳。

“我都知道了。”女友说，目光突然变得平静。

王嘉龙皱起眉，下意识地问，“什么？”

“你同事都跟我讲了。”她一脸失望地说，“分手吧。”

王嘉龙楞了一下，终于反应过来，他张了张口，然后放弃了辩解。女友转身，从橱柜里拿出一本《对倒》和《殖民家国外》，看也不看面前年长的男人，拎着包向茶室走去。他像一本见不得天日的陈旧的地下风俗读物就这样被撇在原地。王嘉龙想起发生在冯平山楼的往事，比如初见女友时她专注于青铜器的侧脸和杏仁一样的眼睛，但今后他必须选择遗忘了。他无法挽留，也疲于挽留。

 

王嘉龙意料外地获得了自由，他为此失魂落魄了一阵，沿着皇后大道把车开进了中环，直到公司大楼底下才想起来自己被放了长假。西装革履的男男女女在摩天大楼之间穿梭，天空和云层被簇拥向上的高楼层层围住，蜷缩成逼仄的形状。路过兰桂坊的时候他就该进去借酒浇愁或者庆祝重回单身的，否则又怎会在港岛狭窄倾倒的街道上流离失所。王嘉龙看向后视镜，对自己摇了摇头，继续跟随车流向前移动。夕阳的光从楼宇间滑落，道路上亮起一片暖黄色的灯。他把车开进海底隧道，猜想抵达红磡的时候，维多利亚港将进入这一日最绚丽的时刻，夜幕就要降临。王嘉龙不打算留下赏景，他准备去元朗转转。事实上他对这个地方知之甚少，一时间只能想起些遥远的电影片段和骇人听闻的报道。大约四五年前，元朗某个公共屋邨的一位来自内地的年轻母亲将子女从窗口掷出，随后自己也一跃而下，引得全港轰动，媒体中有的批评新市镇计划的失败，有的指责综合援助的迟滞，至于人到中年却一夜之间变成孤家寡人的丈夫和父亲，早被淹没在了无尽的争论之中。正是诸如此类，使元朗还活在王嘉龙对香港的认知里。

穿过大榄长长的隧道，就是元朗。青山越来越多，高楼与灯光越来越少，夜越来越深。又开了十多分钟王嘉龙到达了自己的目的地。他转悠半天，终于在一个商场附近找到了停车位。密集、瘦长的高层住宅沿着河流一字排开，道路比王嘉龙想象中宽阔，绿荫苁蓉，他记得这附近有一个开放不算太久的湿地公园。对面似乎正在施工，能看到大型吊车的黑影。夜晚空气闷热，王嘉龙脱下外套，按照路牌的指示往里走，路上有点冷清。

“嘉龙？”突然一个女人的声音喊道，王嘉龙侧身看过去，女人又确认地说，神色里充满了惊喜，“真的是你啊，嘉龙！”

女人有着一张五十多岁的面孔，眼睛周围有些浮肿，脸部的皮肤向下耷拉着，头发扎成了马尾。她没有化妆，穿了件质地凉爽的衬衫和卡其色的长裤，手里拎着一袋蔬果。旁边还站着个二十出头的小伙子，刘海挑染成时下流行的棕色，T恤外加牛仔裤的普通打扮。他看了看王嘉龙，又把视线转向别处，不住地四下打量，显出一分青年人独有的羞怯和青涩。

“芬姐？”王嘉龙反复端详，认出她来，连忙说，“芬姐，好久不见。”

“怎么今天来这里了？”芬姐问。

“随便走走。”王嘉龙说，顿了顿又补充道，“来找人。”

“那找到了吗？”芬姐问。

王嘉龙微微摇头，说，“也不是什么要紧事。”

芬姐嗯了一声，跟着点点头。过了一会，她说，“吃饭了没有，要不要去我家吃？我就住在前面。”似乎怕王嘉龙拒绝，她又笑着说，“我们也很久没见了。”

“好。”王嘉龙只好答应，“那就麻烦芬姐了。”

“这有什么麻烦的。”芬姐笑了起来，接着伸手推了推身旁的青年，“这是阿妈朋友的儿子，比你大一点，快叫嘉龙哥。”青年低声应和了一句，芬姐又对王嘉龙说，“这是我儿子，阿杰。”

王嘉龙笑着点了点头作为回应。芬姐以前在九龙寨城经营一家排挡，当时王嘉龙年幼，和父母住在寨城的寮屋里。母亲常带他光顾芬姐的店，一来二去成了熟客。 寨城里乱得很，嫖客、黑帮、白粉仔、赌徒，形形色色的人物在街巷内聚集，仿佛每秒都是一触即发的恶战。芬姐的父亲机缘巧合下救过一个“大哥”的命，加之她年轻时性情泼辣、为人仗义，女承父业后，这条街上的“话事人”便乐意卖她个面子，再大的枪林弹雨也打扰不了她的生意。有时整条街的店铺摊贩皆闭门谢客，马仔们浑身浴血匆匆跑过，唯有芬姐仍是那副平常态度守着炉子专心煮客人要的鱼蛋面。如果外头的喊杀声太大，她就用更大的音量告诉客人买单的价格。车仔面只要三蚊，可以吃到虾仔和撒尿牛丸。有时父母回家晚，王嘉龙就去芬姐的排档，点一碗车仔面和一杯冻柠茶，听着马仔粗鲁的咒骂和打杀声、飞机轰隆隆从头顶掠过，做着学校布置的作业。那时王嘉龙父母从深圳河对岸逃过来不久，无依无靠。芬姐和他的母亲投缘，这家小排挡也成了一种依靠。后来家里靠工厂生意发了财，从寨城搬到九龙塘，王嘉龙就只能从母亲嘴里听到些许关于芬姐的消息了。 

王嘉龙主动接过芬姐手里的东西，附近传来一阵歌声，广场的大树底下聚着一些人，正齐声合唱他没有听过的歌曲，他又仔细听了几句，发现是普通话，曲调也有种令人陌生的呆板，仿佛是刚从另一个遥远时代深处挖出来的死物。

“大陆佬又在唱歌了。”芬姐努努嘴，“天天唱，天天唱，扰人清静。”

“他们怎么会在这里唱歌？”王嘉龙问。

“我怎么知道！”芬姐没好气地说，“还不都是些北姑，以为能嫁到香港当阔太太、享清福，现在后悔了吧。特意跑去大陆扮大款找老婆的男人会是什么好东西。”

阿杰默不吭声地跟着，歌声还在继续，越来越整齐、洪亮，仿佛充满了重获新生的希望和勇气，王嘉龙听到了“党”“红军”之类的字眼。他很少在香港的华语歌里听到这些，一种诡异的、令人战栗的新奇冲击着他的耳膜。

芬姐住的是一个上了年纪的单元，比相邻片区的楼更矮、更旧，虽然有粉刷过的痕迹。他们和一个拖着几只大行李箱的女人搭乘同一部电梯，芬姐看见女人时跟她打了声招呼就冷下脸不再说话。芬姐推开家门，屋里传来六合彩开奖直播的声音，王嘉龙跟进去，四四方方的小餐桌就挤在门边，一个中年男人正靠在桌旁的双人沙发上看电视。

“正经事不做，又在看这些。”芬姐走过去，数落着拿起遥控器换成了社会新闻。男人看了她一眼，不耐烦地嘟囔了几句，往旁边挪了一个位置。芬姐一边收拾沙发，一边开口，“今天怎么这么早？”

“工地没活做了嘛。”男人说，抬头瞥了王嘉龙一眼，问，“这是？”

芬姐让阿杰把菜拿到厨房去，又招呼王嘉龙在整理好的沙发坐下，跟男人说明，“是阿娴她的儿子啊。叶淑娴，我跟你提过的。”

男人哦了一句，表情没有变化，不知是想起来了还是随口的回应。

“嘉龙，你叫江叔就可以了。”芬姐笑着说完，立刻嫌弃地啧了一下，“我现在去煮饭，你跟嘉龙聊会天，他难得来一趟。”

“哎呀，我知道，知道了。”江叔摆着手，催促说，“你快去吧。”

芬姐嘴里不停念叨着衰鬼，闪身进了厨房。被称为江叔的男人长了张倒三角形的脸，皮肤因为常年风吹日晒呈现出一种油亮的黑色，头发凌乱地趴在额头上，里面夹着几绺灰白。宽大的汗衫也遮不住他发福的肚腩。他倚着沙发扶手，上下掂量手里的遥控器，却不换台，也不理会旁边呆坐着的客人。本港台正在报道前几天添马舰的反德育及国民教育科集会，接受采访的市民激动地回答道不希望自己的学生接受任何洗脑教育。王嘉龙环顾一圈，估摸这套房不超过五百平呎（约45平米），被各式各样的储物柜和家俬塞得满满当当。电视后面有一扇窗户，装了防盗栏，窗外是密密麻麻的高楼和远处缥缈隐绰的光。

“是深圳。”江叔用遥控器指指窗口。他又问，“你今年多大？”

“快四十了。”王嘉龙回答。

江叔瞪大眼睛，惊讶地说，“那你看起来很年轻喔。”

王嘉龙只是笑了一下。

“年轻又长得帅，是不是有很多女孩子喜欢你呀？”江叔调侃地问。

“哪里有。”王嘉龙一脸无奈。他想起了树下的歌声，“江叔，我来的时候，看到广场上有很多讲普通话的人在聚会，芬姐说，都是大陆嫁过来的……”

“她们啊，是这样的啦。”江叔说，“ 一个人呆在这里，孤零零的，又不会讲广东话，没有工作也没有熟悉的人，老公忙着找活赚钱。你看这个地方，不是楼就是山，离家又远。很可怜的。”

“这里是不是家庭暴力很严重？”王嘉龙追问。

“谁跟你讲的？”江叔挑起眉毛，不以为意地哼了一声，“当官的就喜欢搞话题。这样的人明明到处都有，在外面活得像条狗，就回家欺负老婆孩子，去内地耀武扬威。”说完他靠过来，小心翼翼地说，“阿芬她太厉害了，我和阿杰联手都打不过。”

王嘉龙看向他，江叔也笑嘻嘻地和他对视。正好被端着菜走过来的芬姐看到，先是质问江叔在乱讲些什么东西，接着便赶他进去帮手拿碗筷。原本被用来当做餐厅的过道空间太小，王嘉龙上前帮忙把桌椅摆进客厅，和芬姐一家人围坐下来。电视机没有关，他们边听新闻边吃饭。

“嘉龙，吃这个鸡翼。你来了才特意做的。”芬姐说，“我记得你以前就特别喜欢吃这个。”

“你好偏心啊，老太婆。”江叔插嘴说，惹来芬姐一记白眼。

王嘉龙听了他们的对话，忍不住笑了起来，他向芬姐道谢，伸筷夹了一个鸡翼。柔嫩的鸡中翅色泽鲜亮，甘甜的卤香在口腔里蔓延开来，唤醒他对少年时代的回忆。以前人们吃不起正统西餐，又想尝鲜，许多本土餐厅便用酱油和平价肉做西餐，谁知这不土不洋的做法竟大获好评，连英国人都蜂拥而至想一尝究竟。那时候如果家里遇上好事，比如父母又做成了一笔小买卖或者他在学校拿到了好成绩，他们一家人就会梳洗打扮一番，喜气洋洋地去有名的太平馆或乐意扒房共进晚餐。瑞士鸡翼也因此深得王嘉龙钟情。渐渐地，这道菜肴在路边的冰室和排挡也流行开来，他耐不住嘴馋了就往芬姐的店铺跑。就算鸡翼不是时时都吃得起，他还有咖喱鱼蛋和菠萝油，喝不起纯牛奶还有维他奶。那时他觉得快乐就是一樽麦精味的维他奶：寻常且触手可及。这浅薄想法偶尔也令年少的他变得杞人忧天：万一哪天再也喝不到，他会就此郁郁而终也未可知。

见王嘉龙对自己的手艺赞不绝口，芬姐面露欣喜，眼角的笑纹也多了几道，仿佛回到了那些属于九龙城的岁月。她催促他趁热多尝尝别的菜，他们聊起往事，多数与吃食有关，比如萝卜牛杂、炸云吞、车仔面和热气腾腾的滑蛋饭，再添杯酸涩的柠茶或奶茶。毕竟味蕾对某种味道的留恋远比单纯的记忆来得牢固长久。

“如果不是怕你饿了，本来还想煲个汤。现在这种天气，喝杏仁猪肺汤最好。”芬姐话里带着笑意。

“是啊，嘉龙，阿芬煲的汤是最好喝的。”江叔又抢着说道，“太可惜了。”

“就你话多。”芬姐端着碗，嫌弃地瞪了对面抢话的男人一眼。

“没关系的，芬姐。”王嘉龙微笑着说，“你们也多吃，还有阿杰。”

阿杰抬起头看了他一眼，夹了根芥兰菜继续闷头吃饭，过了一会才小声说了句谢谢。电视里进了一段财经时讯，江叔看着新楼盘令人咋舌的报价连连摇头。

“嘉龙，你现在还住九龙塘吗？”芬姐问。

“搬走了。”王嘉龙说。

“是吗？”芬姐问，“搬到哪里去了？”

王嘉龙迟疑片刻，说，“还是在附近。”他又补充，“还在还按揭。”

“那工作呢，也是在附近吗？”芬姐随口问。

“嗯。是啊。”王嘉龙干笑了一下，“在附近的银行跑业务。”

“收入应该还不错吧。”芬姐笑着说。

“还过得去。”王嘉龙说，在桌下偷偷卸掉刚换没多久的腕表，藏进裤子口袋里，“芬姐，这些年过得怎么样？后来九龙城的店怎么不开了？”

“还能怎么样，得过且过。”芬姐叹了口气说，“街坊都搬走了，人心散了，后来又一直说要拆，搞得生意越来越差。原先我也想换个地方，结果外面的铺租贵得要死。开不下去，就不开了。不过那时候政府要到元朗、屯门这边盖楼，他们工地很旺的，我不开店正好照顾爸妈还有阿杰。现在也不行了。”芬姐拿筷子指指对面的男人，对王嘉龙说，“现在他整天就知道赌马、买彩票、炒股，靠他养家？全家都要喝西北风。”

“你懂什么，要是中了就能发大财的。”江叔不满地咕哝，“以前还不是全靠我一个人养，你在家闲着还意见这么多。哎，真是受不了。”

“我什么时候闲过了，伺候你和你爸妈不累啊。”芬姐大声反驳道，“你看看你，天天蹲在赛马会门口和你那些马友研究报纸，也没见你发过半蚊钱的财。”

王嘉龙没料到自己的关心会惹出一场争吵，试图劝解，一时间却不知该说些什么。所幸江叔没有争辩下去，他像只瞬间瘪下去的气球，转转眼珠瞧了芬姐一眼，然后抿着嘴从面前的苦瓜炒肉里翻出一块瘦肉片，颤悠着放进了自己碗里，便不再说话。阿杰似乎对父母之间的风波习以为常了，专心夹菜喝汤，眼睛偶尔瞟向几个长辈，里面也没什么明显的波澜。这难捱的沉默让王嘉龙坐立不安。他听见警笛声，像夜间的烟雾弥漫，由远及近，停在身后。女主持开始报道一棕死亡案件，几日前一位年轻女性从油麻地的一幢高楼坠落，不治身亡。经警方调查发现，该名坠楼女子是色情业从业者，暂时未排除他杀可能。王嘉龙背对屏幕，想象着画面中血肉模糊的年轻躯体，捏紧了手里的木筷，舌苔泛出一片苦涩，他突然觉得眼前的饭菜难以下咽。

“做什么不好，年纪轻轻去做鸡。”芬姐摇着头说。

“是啊，这么年轻就跳楼死了，真是可惜。”江叔附和道，就像刚才什么都没有发生过。

“你可惜什么，给你嫖你也嫖不起。”芬姐嘲讽地说。

“老太婆，你不要胡说八道，我可从来没嫖过！”江叔立刻说，又小声嘀咕，“什么叫嫖不起，这种鸡最多五六百……”

芬姐锐利的目光扫了过来，江叔闭上嘴，又回到了一声不吭的样子。阿杰放下碗筷，吐出一句我吃完了，起身把餐具放回厨房后，径自出了家门。

“这么晚了还让他出门？”王嘉龙见两位家长都不多管，望了眼门口，问。

“跟他爸一样。”芬姐叹气，站起身收拾碗碟和剩菜，江叔满脸不高兴地斜了她一眼，“没有读到大学，也找不到像样的工作，每天都像这样在外面闲逛。哎，衰仔！只希望他以后能自食其力，我们总是要死在他前面的。”她感慨起来，“还是阿娴命好啊，自己有本事，能闯能干，儿子也这么懂事。就是没想到她老公看上去那么老实的人居然会——”

芬姐意识到了不对，停下话头。王嘉龙帮她垒好瓷碟，几把不锈钢勺落进瓷盆里，发出叮叮当当的清亮的脆响。

“没事，芬姐，都是过去的事了。”他笑了笑说。

“不好意思啊，嘉龙。”芬姐在嘴角挤出一个勉强的笑，江叔一头雾水地来回打量他们。

直到结束英国的留学生涯，返回香港后，王嘉龙才知道那场让他失去双亲的车祸并非意外。他的父亲借投资和迁移工厂的便利在深圳包养二奶，某日前往郊野公园的路上被妻子揭穿。负责案件的警察告诉他，是驾驶座上的母亲将窗门锁死，然后冲破护栏、把车开进了海里，执意要与自己的丈夫同归于尽。眨眼间，盘旋的海风和浪涛便将车辆吞没，等到被打捞起来已经无济于事了。王嘉龙身在异国他乡，因为被卷入学术丑闻而无暇他顾。他不知道母亲在那段时间内经历了怎样的煎熬和痛苦，也不清楚究竟是丈夫的背叛还是愤怒、孤立无援的处境或者一时的无法想通迫使她做出了这样的选择。他不知道。律师将母亲的遗嘱交给他，里面只有满纸恨意，冰冷得像要将纸页狠狠划破。

“共患难易，同富贵难嘛。”半饷，王嘉龙说。

芬姐似乎词穷了，过了一会才接话，“贫贱夫妻也百事哀呀。”

“是啊。”王嘉龙感叹，“做夫妻真的好难。”

“哎，做什么不难？”江叔插嘴道，“反正眼睛一睁一闭这辈子就过去了，再难能有多难。”

电视里还在报道年轻妓女坠楼的新闻，而电视外的世界已经对她失去了兴趣。王嘉龙终于敢回头看一眼那具尸体，看得并不真切，它被镜头抛离、置于远处，像一件不宜公诸于众的丑闻被高明地圈禁，即使发现地确确实实地位于闹市。无论生前或死后，投掷于这具皮肉的目光和臆想都将是那么的污秽不堪，而皮肉是世界衡量她的唯一标准，如同衡量一件冰冷的、毫无生气的商品，如同人世间最冷酷、恶毒的剥夺。

 

晚餐结束后，王嘉龙又与芬姐寒暄了一阵才离开。车位附近的路灯坏了，他借着手机的光，在黑暗中来回找了一圈，终于看清了自己的车。一个身影在夜色里慢慢朝他走过来。

“这是你的车？”是阿杰。

“你怎么在这里？”王嘉龙有点诧异，笑着问。

“这里宾利很少见啊。”阿杰说。

“你认得？”王嘉龙靠着车门掏出烟，问他，“这里管得严吗？”

“你真的在银行跑业务？”阿杰一脸怀疑，“银行业务员能挣这么多？”

“介意吗？”王嘉龙又问，阿杰摇了摇头。他点燃了嘴角的烟，抽了一口，开始吞云吐雾。阿杰看着他开口：“你真的还住在九龙塘附近吗？”青年人沉默了一会，接着说，“我看见你来的时候戴了一块劳力士的手表，应该很贵吧。”

王嘉龙叹了口气，“我住动植物园旁边。”

阿杰思考了几秒，露出不可思议的表情，“原来真的有人买得起那里的楼啊。”

“这是家母的愿望。”王嘉龙解释，“我小时候她就总是讲：阿仔，未来你一定要努力搬到那里去。你不知道有多烦人。不过我是真的还在还按揭。”

说完王嘉龙忍不住笑了，阿杰也跟着笑了起来。

“有时侯会觉得，我这么多年辛辛苦苦，到头来全在为李嘉诚打工。”王嘉龙换了副无奈的口气，“好像这辈子都白活了，好不值，明明不应该是这样的嘛。”他叹气，“当个古惑仔也好啊。”

“如果你真的是古惑仔就不会这么想了。”阿杰不屑地说，“谁不想做有钱人。”

王嘉龙被烟呛住，咳嗽起来，他仿佛发现了新大陆一样打量着旁边的青年人。王嘉龙意识到阿杰可能并不像他之前表现出来的那么孤僻内敛。盯着我干嘛。阿杰嘀咕。王嘉龙移开了视线。

“芬姐担心你工作的事。”王嘉龙说，“我认识深圳的朋友，如果你想去，我可以叫他给你介绍。正好离你家也很近。”

阿杰没有立刻回答，他支吾了一会，才说，“我普通话不好。”

“我普通话也不好。”王嘉龙说，“但现在公司重视大陆客户，不好也要练好，有什么办法。普通话很重要的，就算去餐厅当服务生也一样要你会讲。在香港地头混，要识得自己执生。”

阿杰哦了一声，依然蹲在原地，百无聊赖地拨弄路面的小石子。

“深圳那边有老板招水客，我朋友叫我一起去做。”他说。

“那你想去做吗？”王嘉龙问。

“我朋友说做这个来钱快。”阿杰说，“我妈不同意。她觉得这些人把这里搞得很乱，最近出了很多事……而且会被人看不起。”

“假如赚到了大钱，谁会看不起你呢？”王嘉龙淡淡地问。

“真的是这样吗？”阿杰狐疑地看着他。

“我从来不讲断人财路的大话。”王嘉龙笑了一下，“走私违法，我们要做守法公民，不给人家添麻烦，这你都清楚。但很多事发生，总有它的道理。因为这个社会很复杂，有些事确实不能做，有些事不是不能做，而是看你愿不愿意承担后果。知道走私为什么违法吗？”

阿杰摇了摇头，王嘉龙却没有继续解释，只是问，“你自己想做什么呢？”

“我也不知道。”阿杰盯着对面安静的工地，说，“做一个没有用的诗人吧。”

王嘉龙愣了一下，夹着香烟瞥向阿杰，青年人发顶是一片沉默不语的黑夜。他该说点什么，询问原因还是劝他打消这个不切实际的念头？点点火光在他指间闪烁、微弱，仿佛就要熄灭。他想了想，说，“可以为那个妓女写一首诗吗？”

阿杰点点头，边强调“你不能笑我”，然后思考着缓慢地开口，“……废墟的形成，是因为/水泥和铁钉被/巨大的机器肢解、抛低/像星火，像雪花/或尘埃坠地/每一粒都是这座城市/无法承受的重量……”

阿杰不好意思地挠挠头，仿佛又变回了那个羞赧的青年。王嘉龙为青年人的即兴诗作感到惊讶，他无法评判好坏，只是出神地望着地面，试图复述、咀嚼，想象内心某深深处像入夜前轰鸣的工地，随着机器被启动而一点点、一点点地剥落。

**_废墟的形成，是因为_ **

**_水泥和铁钉被_ **

**_巨大的机器肢解、抛低_ **

**_像星火，像雪花_ **

**_或尘埃坠地_ **

**_每一粒都是这座城市_ **

**_无法承受的重量_ **

“写得很好。”王嘉龙说，“你可以发表到网络上。”

“是吗，多谢你。我有在脸书写一点。”阿杰笑起来，但没有高兴太久，“不过没什么用就是了。”

“说起来，我好像从来没有过成为诗人、小说家之类的梦想。”王嘉龙说。

“人各有志啰。”阿杰说，“能活成你这个样子，不知有多少人羡慕。”

“再过两年我就四十了。”王嘉龙掸了掸烟，灰烬落进地里，他干脆掐灭整只烟，“四十岁的男人，总觉得生活不易。没有放手一搏的勇气，就这样到死又不甘心。我也不知道怎么办才好。”

“大佬，你真的已经活得够好了！”阿杰忍不住抱怨。

“将来你也可以……”王嘉龙停了几秒，改口说，“你还年轻，还有很多机会。”

阿杰哼了一声，仿佛在嘲笑他形同空想的安慰。路灯昏暗，山脉的影子在夜空中变得庞大，九龙的繁华与喧嚣被隔绝在这重山之外。王嘉龙又听见了歌声，穿透明亮的街市被寂静放大，像一缕聊胜于无的烛火余热。除了聆听，他们不再交谈。他开始猜测工地的用途，也许是用于建设一座新的公共图书馆，新闻似乎曾提及。好过一无所有，他在心里劝慰。

 

进入花园道的时候，王嘉龙的车路过仍在营业的缆车站。喷泉从瓷砖阶梯构成的山顶一层层溅落。游客排队等候着，不时爆发出欢笑声。出游当然是一件快乐的事，从乏味、琐碎的生活逃离，去往另一处寄托灵魂和诗意。这世间的许多地方总是因陌生而妙趣横生、因熟稔而面目狰狞。王嘉龙又想起了女友——前女友对吴哥窟的执着。片刻之后，他将车驶离既定的轨迹，往白加道的方向开去，然后把车停在路边，独自步入芬梨径。沿着这条路走到尽头，便是太平山顶，沿途石坡上刻满了成双成对的姓名，用力企图天长地久。王嘉龙握住手中的外套，走近后仰起头，却发觉那耸立的建筑物高高在上得令人心生畏惧、难以呼吸。他撤后几步，犹如临阵脱逃的胆怯士兵，不再攀登，只敢透过路旁杂乱的枝杈与林叶眺望维多利亚港两岸的万家灯火。夜风打乱王嘉龙梳起的额发，他望着明亮的海港遐想，那些已经登上凌霄阁的游客将会露出怎样的表情：是喜悦、是震撼还是不屑一顾？

1842年以前，山只是山，海也只是海。他未出生，香港亦然。1873年，苏格兰人亚历山大·芬梨·史密夫在山顶创建度假酒店，受洋人青睐，宾客云集。直到六十五年后，一场山火将它付之一炬。 _这山顶何其矜贵，怎可给停留一世。_ 王嘉龙轻声哼唱起来。诞生与毁灭都是如此轻易。璀璨的灯火背后，他分辨不出九龙城公园的所在，更看不见元朗。就像一九九六返家的那年，迎接他的只有一片被新生埋葬的往昔，只有废墟。

手机发出提示音，王嘉龙点开信息，屏幕的光映亮一小片夜空。被标记为何小姐的人发来一条简短的询问：“明晚十点见一面？”

王嘉龙迅速回了一个好字，然后收起手机，独自观赏绚烂的夜景。

 

_这山顶如何高贵，似叫人踏上天梯……_

 

 

 

 

第二章

 

阿纯

 

 

清晨还没有从香通寺的金顶上升起。当地人已经陆续走出家门，将装满了米饭、菜肴和水果的竹篮挎在手腕间，他们在寺庙前坐下，形成一条蜿蜒、壮观的列队。不一会儿，身穿橘红色佛衣的僧侣出现了，他们赤着脚、托着铜钵，一个接一个从信徒面前走过，一边念诵佛经、一边接受布施。最小的沙弥落在队尾，太阳渐渐高抬，艳丽的光芒洒在他棕黑色的少年面庞上。他偷偷回头，头戴素馨花的少女正低声与母亲交谈。少女眼神游移，显得心不在焉。小沙弥感觉到那目光就要向自己飞来，连忙扭过头。浑圆的太阳从他身后跃上浅紫色天空，耀眼的金光向整个湄公河岸蔓延。前头窃窃私语起来。顺着他们的视线，小沙弥眯起眼睛，从金光和泥土的阴影里发现了那个容貌古怪的异乡人。

弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦突然对这双困惑而又好奇的眼睛产生了兴趣。他的兴趣来源某种令人沮丧的消逝。此刻远在探险家的祖国法兰西，一位皇帝正孜孜不倦地践行着自己的雄心伟业：他让巴黎工厂里的机器轰隆隆转个不停，街道尘土飞扬，随处可见倒塌的屋舍，再走几百米却是整齐的新建商铺、仿冒的古典住宅和宽阔的大道。到处都是法郎叮当作响的、富商们兴致勃勃谈论珠宝和绘画拍卖行情的声音，多么叫人厌烦，田园牧歌正在从那些崭新的、充满权力意味的宏大建筑身上远去。甚至有一只军队闯入安南粗鲁地横冲直撞。年轻的探险家坐在泥地里，探身观察这些僧侣。他从那些陌生的脸上发现了熟悉的过去：一种超越性的精神理想，如今在欧洲已被彻底碾碎。这让他把远道而来的使命忘在了脑后。多年以后，当波诺伏瓦走进被丛林吞没的暹粒，面对古老王城的残骸时，注定会想起这个属于琅勃拉邦的命运般的清晨。

 

***

 

王嘉龙在那个名字面前停下脚步，身边的女友笑着说，看，和你同音。黄家隆。他不悦地皱眉瞟了眼女友。名字旁边是一段漫长的文字。或者说是序言。

“……曾祖父年轻时是疍民，以海为家，居无定所，漂泊便是他的生活。后来他在陆地定居。但他似乎始终无法习惯这种过于安稳的日子，于是开始四处旅行，并且自学了摄影。他在时局动荡之时遍访中国内地，去过贵州、四川、……香港被日本占领的那几年，他陪伴在曾祖母和子孙身边，未曾远行。然而待日本的占领结束，他又启程去往东南亚，从此杳无音信。……多年后，曾祖母收到了一个来自泰国的包裹，里面是许多未寄出的信件、照片和一本日记。……”

“……我追随曾祖父的脚步来到柬埔寨。……我在拍摄吴哥寺日出时突然获得了灵感。Angkor，在当地语言中是城市的意思。那么它和香港究竟有何区别？……壮丽的太阳与寺庙。……我观察着游客的表情，他们脸上充满了惊喜和赞叹。我身在他们之外，竟发现，这些情绪与我们面对摩天大楼时所产生的或许并无分别，它们都是被伟大力量压倒后的无限震动：不同在于一方是对自然和神明的崇拜，而另一方来自对理性与现代文明的信仰。但对个体而言，都是超越性的、专制的、野蛮的，近乎残忍。”

“……昼夜交替间，我看见万物众生的卑微，又想起了曾祖父与他吴哥式的一生。百年过后，我又将与我的后代产生怎样的联系？先辈的故地可否得后世重游？面对这些伟大而无情的力量，我们又如何重拾自我的意义？……”

“看完了？我该回去了。”王嘉龙说。

“你刚说什么？”女孩反应过来，问。

“我还有工作。”王嘉龙耐着性子说。

不断有人从他们身边走过，凑近观看白墙上被展示的信件和照片。中文、英文、法文，不同的字迹混杂交错，旁边是被放大的照片。一轮红日从高塔的剪影里喷薄而出，整个画面被分割成纯粹的红与黑，犹如泥土中燃烧的烈焰。橘色服饰的僧侣出现在镜头前，抬起头虔诚地仰望。照片的名字是吴哥日出（Angkor sunrise）。两个老外在画面前驻足，用英文低声谈论展出的作品。

“今天是周末。”他的年轻女友说。

“没错。”王嘉龙说，“但我有工作。先回公司了。”

说完他头也不回地迈步走出了画廊。加班途中他收到女友的信息，希望他陪自己参加一个有关吴哥窟的摄影展。王嘉龙原本想通过电话解释，却惹得女友大发雷霆。也许是因为平时忙于工作、疏忽感情而心怀愧疚，他退让了，抽出空档陪她观展。但他本来就兴趣缺缺，又总是牵挂着笔记本里的报表，越想越是气恼，越是不平。身边的女友仿佛成了一个无理取闹的市井泼妇，蛮横、庸俗，毫无可取之处。他后悔至极，自己从一开始就不应该低头妥协。女友无伤大雅的调侃终于引爆了王嘉龙内心积攒的怒气，两人不欢而散，他扔下女友，独自跨出了毕打行的大门。路过怡和大厦时对方发来长篇大论的分手宣言，数落他在恋爱期间的种种罪行。王嘉龙看完，冷哼一声继续赶路。此时他只庆幸好在毕打行离公司大楼不远。

 

维港两岸已经华灯初上。王嘉龙抽掉领带，解开衬衣上方的纽扣，扯开领口透气，露出喉结和一小部分锁骨。他回到毕打行，看着古典主义的门楣，突然发现自己把外套忘在了办公室。他掏出手机把那条分手宣言从头到尾读了几遍。大脑中恳求原谅的回复已经数易其稿，但他半个字也不想发。一辆小巴贴满了暗疮疗法广告从路边飞驰而过，王嘉龙想起自己没有开车。

今日大约不是什么好日子。

早上他鬼使神差地上了一辆反方向的小巴，从花园道坐到了摩利臣街。他慌慌张张地喊有落，司机一脚急刹，瞬间停出五六个车位远，他直接撞上前座破烂不堪的背靠。最后他在司机嫌弃的眼神里下了车，车里的菲律宾女人们依然在用西班牙语热络地交流。果然，搭乘小巴是一件需要勇气的事。很久以前他居住的地方只能依靠红色小巴出行。想去九龙图书馆却被带到了西洋菜街、从红磡一直兜回九龙塘、郊野山道司机踩油门过弯、穿行狮子山隧道有如时空旅行都是常有的事。对童年的他而言，红色小巴就像香港这座城市本身，危机四伏又复杂任性，他一度以为自己这辈子都不可能搞清小巴的行车路线，也不可能再遇到比小巴佬更凶猛的司机。

昨夜阿九告诉王嘉龙，报表已经发至他邮箱。他本想等工作日再处理，谁知彻夜难眠，今日干脆早起加班，然而因为这辆小巴，等他到公司已经是一个小时后。打开下属提交的报表匆匆扫了两眼，他立刻火冒三丈，先打电话把阿九教训了一通，得知对方和朋友在西贡徒步回不来，便要求他必须明天加班改完。挂电话前，听筒里传来阿九不满地连声抱怨，“打咩鬼工，打阴功噶，老细真系好撚大晒（＊打什么破工，打阴功吧，老板真是好他妈了不起）……”

诸事不顺。王嘉龙回身看着车流，衣着光鲜的男女，心里只有一阵无法言说的憋闷阴魂不散。他抬手拦了一辆红的。

“去哪里？”司机是个鬓角发白的阿伯。

“旺角。”王嘉龙系好安全带，说。

司机正要启动，王嘉龙又说，“去油麻地。”

“到底是旺角还是油麻地啊？”司机不耐烦地问。

“油麻地。”王嘉龙忍气吞声，“到天后庙下就行了！”

 

关于香港，王嘉龙从小便有许多疑问。他曾经问过自己的母亲，为什么香港有那么多天后庙，唯独铜锣湾天后庙的地铁站叫天后站？母亲思考过后，回答道，可能是因为油麻地的天后庙已经有油麻地站了吧。他听说，油麻地曾是渔民晾晒渔网的地方。他们是这座城市最早的主人，信手拾到与妈祖有关的器物便在此处立庙朝拜。香港遍地都是天后庙，但渔网密密麻麻铺于海岸线上的盛景却不复见，就像早已消失在故纸堆里的渔民们。

他的母亲信鬼神之说。但凡在街边见到天后庙，总要进去拜一拜、上柱香。她说，自己初来乍到，要对这片土地的神佛恭敬，才能生活顺遂、无灾无患。普通人信仰佛法讲究功利和报应不爽。母亲时常去祠庙求签卜卦，可惜始终没有看破自己的命运。她生性倔强固执，最后竟也因此而去。

天后庙已经闭门。门前搁着鲜花和水果，旁边落了些灰烬。院墙外坐了一排算命先生，见到王嘉龙便开始招揽生意。靓仔，二百五十蚊算姻缘、看手相。他摆摆手，从他们身边走过。附近有人在唱粤剧。是《花田错》还是《帝女花》。他边听边琢磨。前方的夜市灯火通明、人声鼎沸。摊贩们沿着楼屋支起的顶棚铺满整条街，天空被各式闪着霓虹灯的招牌挡住，夜色仿佛被地面的喧嚣烧灼，涌出蒸腾的热气。这些摊子和他记忆中的没什么区别，摆满不知名的手工玩意、廉价货品，只是摊主更老了一些，不知多少年的风霜剐刻着他们的皮肤。顾客不是街坊也多半是熟客，挑拣商品之余再和摊主寒暄几句。王嘉龙穿过春联喜帖铺，钻进狭窄的小巷，找到印象中的垃圾桶，上面盖着发白的烟灰和被火苗燎熏后的焦黑。悬挂的春联将这里与外界的喧闹隔离，他藏在阴影之中，只有一线昏黄的光亮透过缝隙进入，照亮墙上印着房门号和“全套服务”的贴纸广告，似乎要将他的身体劈开。

王嘉龙点燃一根烟。他陆续试过很多烟，有时抽红万，有时抽绿好彩。对于烟的品牌，他没有特别的追求。他从来不是在这种细节上偏执的人。比如今天抽的就是红万。他吸了一口，奶油味泛滥，他看着夜色愈发深沉的天空，烟雾一点点弥漫，犹如绽放的昙花，于是凑上去，轻轻吹了一口，雾气变得扭曲，又如花瓣枯萎、凋零下去。王嘉龙忍不住咧开嘴角，笑了起来。戒烟的理由千百万种，但都不如吸烟让他快乐。烟是俗物，但烟瘾是一种形而上的乐趣，因为只有这个时候他才是他自己。

店主正在向游客吹嘘自家的醒狮公仔，王嘉龙听到了由远及近的哒哒声。

“唔该，借过一下。”一个清丽的女音说。

他扭头看向突然出现在巷子里的女人，光线太暗，他只能勉强看清她的轮廓和衣着。她穿了一件吊带，外面套了一件衬衫，下身是短裙，背着背包，身材瘦小。王嘉龙往墙边挪了一点，女人却在他面前停住了。

“你怎么一个人躲在这里吸烟？”女人问。

“躲？”王嘉龙反问。

“对啊。”女人说，“差佬（*警察）也喜欢在这里吸，小心被抓。”

“几年前，有人向我表白，我在这里拒绝了他。”王嘉龙说。

“所以你后悔了？”女人问。

“没有。无论重来多少次，我都会拒绝。只是突然想起了这件事。”王嘉龙说，“我好像就是从那个晚上开始吸烟的。”

“这样啊。”女人点点头，“我要去约会，不和你聊了。”

“开个价？”王嘉龙问。

女人咯咯笑起来，“你想和我谈生意？你这么靓仔，我可以算你便宜点。”

夜市的人潮越来越多，海鲜档也陆续开门营业。他可以想象食客们碰杯吹水的情景。有人大声说笑着向这条巷子走来。

“是差佬。”女人悄声说，“你要不要跟我走？”

 

他跟在女人身后，走在错综复杂的窄巷里，如走在母亲阴暗潮湿的甬道，破旧老屋彼此挤迫，偶尔有商铺的光和喧哗穿过旁道漏进来，在幽暗中显得如此遥远、虚幻，仿佛来自另一个新生的、光明的宇宙。一个男人起身敬酒。斑驳的、凹凸不平的石灰墙面。从底层亮着灯的窗口升起几缕袅袅的油烟。女人走得很快，像一道飘忽的影子。他的皮鞋踩进一片水洼，被打湿，留下不明显的水渍。不知哪扇门窗内传来婴儿的啼哭。夫妻的争吵。墙角的残垣断瓦。敞开的房间内，拾荒老人孤零零坐在床沿，两眼无神地望着脚边堆积的废品发呆。远处，摩天大楼在头顶若隐若现，人造光一闪一灭。女人说了声到了，掏出锁匙，进入楼道。她把房间的灯打开，王嘉龙终于看清了她的容貌。

“你成年了？”他问。

“今年十八岁。”少女说，“已经满了。”

少女只化了淡妆，她眯着眼睛笑起来，露出整齐、洁白的牙齿，颧骨微微凸起，皮肤不算白。她长了一张方脸，双颊饱满而稚嫩。她将头发梳成马尾，几缕刘海垂落在鬓边。那身衬衫是一件浅蓝色的条纹衫，配着黑色褶裙，让她显得更加青涩。

“身份证呢？”王嘉龙问，“给我看看。”

“阿sir，一个人巡逻是不是很闷啊？”少女没好气地问，绕过他，走到床边坐下。她的房间很小，但收拾的干净整洁，被子和枕头叠得整整齐齐，垒在床头。床头柜上放着一只未喝完的维他柠檬茶，是鲜艳的明黄。床边的走道正好塞进一个简易的落地衣架。衣服被她挂在衣架上，按颜色分开。旁边的全身镜正好对准她的脸，镜子的一角挂着一只Kitty猫公仔。少女放下包，脱掉衬衣，然后是吊带背心，露出一对微微挺立的乳房。见王嘉龙站在原地不动，她走过去想帮他解开衣扣。

“你先把衣服穿上。”王嘉龙挡开她的手腕。他稍一低头就看见少女裸露的身体。白皙的、微微颤动的乳房似乎正好可以被一只手握住，周围有内衣带留下的浅浅勒痕，挂在小腹的裙子仿佛也摇摇欲坠。他撇开视线，一屁股坐在床上，从裤兜里掏出香烟和打火机。他看得口干舌燥、心旌摇荡。少女瞪了王嘉龙一眼，凑上前，揪住他的衬衣骑在他身上，居高临下地用眼神挑衅，未经时间打磨的胴体顷刻间占据他全部视野。

“下去。”王嘉龙忍无可忍地命令。

“不。”少女说，“你害我放人鸽子，别想耍赖。”

王嘉龙摸出钱夹，三张一千的港币一把拍到她手心，“比你的开价高一倍，够了吗？”

少女坐到他身边，将信将疑地看着他，举着对准灯光反复查验，嘴里念念有词，“出手这么阔绰，不会是假钞吧……”

确认过后，她要求王嘉龙转身，自己把钱藏好。王嘉龙盯着绿皮铁门，把烟点燃，火苗吞噬烟头，烧出一圈焦黑，烟草的灰烬从他眼前徐徐落下。身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。当他被允许回头时，少女已经穿上了衬衣，只是内里没有打底的衣衫，衣扣开合间依然可以窥见她隆起的胸部，像云层之下被阴影覆盖的小山。她散下微卷的长发，披在肩头，一两缕落进衣领。

“你叫什么名字？”王嘉龙问。

“阿纯。”少女说，“叫我阿纯就行。”

“我只是想找个人聊会天。”王嘉龙说。少女看着他，仿佛在看一个怪物。他坐到少女对面，衣架在他头顶发出叮叮当当的响声。少女蜷缩起双腿，为他留出空地。她背后的窗子里是夜空和集市的嘈杂。

“想和我聊什么？”少女问。

“难道做这行不用陪人逛街聊天？”王嘉龙问。

“你不一样。”少女说。

“哪里不一样？”王嘉龙问。

“他们都是上网找学生妹，看我年纪小才约我。”少女说，“你又不是。如果只是单纯想找人聊天，熟人不是更好吗？”

“有些话因为是熟人才开不了口。”王嘉龙说，“其实……，我今天刚和女朋友吵了一架。”

“你们为什么吵架？”少女问。

“我也不知道。”王嘉龙说，“应该是我的错吧。”

他一五一十地将白天发生的事告诉了少女，对方撑着脑袋、听得心不在焉，最后干脆盯着镜子打起了哈欠。成人世界的争吵似乎无法吸引她的注意。王嘉龙注视着她昏昏欲睡的脸，在心里猜测，她从镜子里看到的又是怎样一番景象。黑夜、狭小的房间、中年男人的背影和鲜活的脸。人这一生会遇到很多面镜子，就像会遇到很多个自己。晨起后，他在镜前剃须，却想起十年前、二十年前的自己。不知何时，他用来回忆过去的度量衡已经变成了每十年为一单位。他照镜子，正如镜子在照他，黎明从两个他之间反着光，宛若一场绵延的、没有终结的幻梦。有时他害怕镜子，但他知道少女多半是不怕的。

“你们看的是什么展览？”少女揉着眼睛问。

“一个艺术家的个展，有摄影、绘画，还有私人信件……”王嘉龙说，少女打断他，“为什么私人信件也会拿出来展览？”

“因为现代艺术……”王嘉龙把就要脱口而出的宏论咽回腹中，过了几秒才说，“这个问题太难了，我回答不了。”

”在哪里看啊？”少女问，“这个展览。”

“毕打行。”王嘉龙说。

“哪里？”少女又问。

“在毕打街。”意识到自己的解释毫无用处，王嘉龙补充，“中环。置地广场旁边。你不知道吗？”

少女摇了摇头，“我到香港以后都没怎么去过那里。”

“你不是香港人？”王嘉龙问，“可是你广东话讲得很好。”

“我当然是香港人！”少女强调，又说，“不过我原来是广东人，广东话当然讲得好啦。”

王嘉龙露出抱歉的笑，问，“广东哪里人？”

“广东……广东人就是广东人啰。”少女支着下巴说。见她言辞闪烁，王嘉龙便不再纠缠。他扯过床角的垃圾桶，掸落烟灰，少女换了个姿势，趴在床上专注地看着他抽烟，而他漫不经心地将目光投向着窗外的夜色。烟蓝色雾气在他们中间弥漫，降下帷幕，似薄纱摇曳，让界限忽远忽近，模糊而又锋利。

“你今年多大呀？”少女问。

“三十八。”王嘉龙说。

“三十八？”少女惊讶地说，“居然和我爸差不多大。”

“他知道吗？”王嘉龙问。

“什么？”少女愣了一下，说，“他在内地。我跟着妈妈一起过来的，她和我爸离婚以后嫁了一个香港男的。”

“他们对你不好吗？”王嘉龙问。

“没有，他们对我很好啊。”少女弯起嘴角，“我过生日的时候，邻居正好买多了一只kiity猫，想送我，妈妈不让我收，后来被……伟杰叔知道了，他特意去买了一只偷偷给我。”她坐起来抱紧了双膝，咬住下唇，把下巴埋进臂弯和膝盖里，显得羞怯，“伟杰叔就是我妈现在的老公。”

“那他们怎么都不管你？”王嘉龙感到奇怪。少女看了他一眼，低下头拨弄指甲。王嘉龙又问，“你不用念书吗？”

“现在不念了。”少女说，“我想早点出来赚钱。”

“钱对你来说这么重要？”王嘉龙问。

“当然啰，钱当然很重要。”少女理所当然地回答，“我同学都是这么说的。有钱就可以买名牌、住大宅、去外国旅游，有个学姐找了有钱人当男朋友，给她买上万的包包鞋子和好几百的化妆品，我那些朋友都好羡慕……”她露出向往的表情，但很快又低落下去，“而且有钱的话，也不用再依靠我妈和……她老公。”

房内突然响起了音乐，旋律悠扬，像乡间混合着青草香的晨曦。少女翻出包里的手机，接通电话后，立刻换上撒娇的语气、嗓音甜腻地向对面的人道歉，并保证明天一定准时赴约。王嘉龙非常识时务地保持沉默。

“你也听小机场的歌？”少女挂断电话后，他问，顺手掐灭香烟。烟蒂落进垃圾桶，像一截无用的残肢。

“是呀，我的朋友、同学都很中意他们。”少女说。

“这首歌叫《忧伤的嫖客》。”王嘉龙打趣自己，“很衬我。”

“好像真的是诶！”少女想了想，拍掌大声笑了出来。王嘉龙眼含笑意地看着她，忍不住伸手抚摸她的发顶，“以前我弟弟也总是这样笑。”

“原来你有弟弟？”少女问。

“是啊。”王嘉龙说，“不过他已经长大了，现在一个人在深圳打拼。我们很久没见过了。”

“为什么？”少女说，“深圳离香港这么近。”

“近吗？”王嘉龙笑着反问，“其实呢，两个人见或者不见，往往和距离远近无关。”

“我和我爸也很久没见过了。”少女说。

“你有没有想过回内地生活？”王嘉龙问。

“为什么要回去？”少女说，“老家怎么能和这里比，我那些亲戚知道我来了香港都羡慕得要死。香港有这么多高楼和商场，这么繁华。只要有钱，什么都能买到。我才不回去。”

王嘉龙没有立即接话。过了一会，他问，“你有没有听过《下一站，天后》？”

“好耳熟。”少女说。

“里面有一句——”王嘉龙哼了两句，念道，“在台上任我唱，未必风光更好。我弟弟很喜欢这首歌。以前我觉得歌词写得太俗、太直白。现在回头想想，做人的道理本来就这么简单。”王嘉龙不再多说，他并不是那种热衷于站在高地俯瞰众生的人。他说，“不后悔就好。”

发现少女一直盯着自己，眼睛似乎有点湿润，他问，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”少女眨了眨双眼，“只是有好多歌我都听不懂，不是说字面上的意思看不懂……我知道是什么意思，但是我总觉得还有很多其他的意义。我的朋友和同学也是。她们都对我很好，都很照顾我，她们喜欢的东西我也会努力喜欢，但是有的话题我还是不懂她们在说什么，所以只能傻傻地跟着一起笑。还有老师……可能因为我不是土生土长的香港人吧。”

“这种事只能慢慢适应。”王嘉龙说。到底什么是土生土长的香港人，他突然感到迷惑。至少他小时候从来没有过这个概念，母亲只会说，我们是中国人，是广东人，从不说我们是香港人。他们也未曾因此遇到过困扰。由于父母奋进勤勉，他们反而很受街坊邻居的认可和赞赏。他问，“你原来在哪里的学校念书？”

“元朗。”少女说，“我们住在元朗。刚到的时候妈妈吓了一跳，她以为我们会住在那种全是高楼的地方。那段时间她脾气不好，不理我，也，也不理她老公。”

“你好像不是很喜欢你的继父。”王嘉龙试探地问。

“他对我很好。”少女否认。

“真的吗？”王嘉龙又问。

少女吞吞吐吐地为继父辩解，“每次我觉得被别人疏远的时候他都会来关心我，只有他不介意我来自哪里，真心爱护我、帮我……”

王嘉又龙多观察了几眼，从少女身上确实看不出受到过虐待的痕迹。他依稀记得以往元朗的公共屋邨爆出过不少丈夫对妻子儿女施暴的家庭惨剧。少女的父母对女儿长期离家置之不理让他感到难以理解。既然她的母亲愿意带她过来，应该有足够母女情分在。而少女提及继父时总会不自觉地陷入一种难以启齿的感伤和无力中。他转而猜测可能是母亲为人懦弱，无力阻止现任丈夫的家暴。但本人却给出了否定的答复，王嘉龙对此不置可否。

“以前住在九龙城的时候，我家隔壁就是风月场，我和里面的几个阿姐关系很好。”王嘉龙说，“经常背着阿妈去给她们念英文诗。我念诗给你听吧。有一首我很喜欢，在英国留学的时候也为当时的女友念过，你想听吗？”

少女先是对他的经历感到惊讶，瞪大了眼睛，接着点了点头。夜空突然寂寥，仿佛繁星和喧闹都陨落了。他温柔地握住少女的手。

**_“……你不会找到一个新的国家，不会找到另一片海岸。_ **

**_这个城市会永远跟随你。_ **

**_你会走向同样的街道，衰老_ **

**_在同样的住宅区，白发苍苍在这些同样的屋子里。_ **

**_你会永远结束在这个城市。不要对别的事物抱什么希望：_ **

**_那里没有载你的船，那里也没有你的路。…… ”_ **

“我在九龙城长大，后来搬到了九龙塘，再后来去英国留学。”王嘉龙说，“等我回到香港，寨城已经拆迁，只剩下一片废墟。附近的居民告诉我，以后这里会变成一个公园。那天我坐在废墟上哭了很久。”

“为什么？”少女问，“为什么要哭？”

“那里的垃圾佬（＊拾荒者）跟我说，拆迁时很多人拒绝搬出，最后是被英军一个个请出来的。有个妓女。本来已经走到了楼梯口，突然冲回去，爬上窗台一跃而下，就这样跳下去死了。”王嘉龙说，“我坐在那里，不停地想为什么她宁愿自杀也不离开。我想不通。也许是因为孤独吧。”

“孤独？”少女感到不解。

“不知该如何面对未来，不知道以后的路要怎么走，但是熟悉的、过去的一切都已经被彻底摧毁了。”王嘉龙说，“然后我的眼泪就突然流了下来。我也不知道为什么。”

晶莹的水珠滴落在他的手上，少女连忙抽回手，边吸鼻子边擦拭脸颊，眼眶被她揉得泛红。王嘉龙轻轻地帮她拭去泪水，用指腹摩挲她脸颊上的泪痕。他沉声问，“你怎么也哭了？”

“你是不是很有钱？”少女盯着他，抓住他的手臂恳求，“你包养我吧！”

“阿纯，如果你在家有遇到什么困难，诚实告诉我，我会帮你找福利署和庇护中心。”王嘉龙皱眉，“做援交的事我也可以帮你隐瞒，在香港这是违法的，你知道吗？”

少女似乎对他冠冕堂皇的说辞感到失望，她松开了手，也不再看他，仿佛他是一个被错付的叛徒。

“只有和香港男人交往上床的时候，他们才会关心、爱护我，不计较我的出身。我才能被这个城市接纳。”少女理直气壮地说，“怎么可能会有人无端端爱我。”

“你怎么会这样想？”王嘉龙凝视着她。他从那双眼睛闪动的光里看到了一只遍体鳞伤的困兽，哀嚎、挣扎，他突然感到一阵头晕目眩，如坠梦海，汹涌澎湃的海潮几乎将他溺毙，“他们根本就不爱你，他们只爱自己的欲望，不要这样作践自己。”

“我没有作践自己！”少女仿佛被刺痛，勃然大怒，“他……他们都是真心的，你少胡说。”

夹杂着厌恶的失望迫使王嘉龙开口道，“我可以帮你，但我不会包养你。”

少女平静下来，望着床沿发了一会呆。他担心自己语气太重伤到她，便一直盯着她。少女似乎想到什么好笑的事，于是笑着问，“如果有来生，你想做什么呢？”

“怎么突然问这个？”王嘉龙说，确认她神情无恙后，才回答，“做只猫吧。”

“做什么？”少女又问了一遍。

“猫。”他说。

“为什么是猫？”少女好奇地问。

“因为如果变成猫的话——”王嘉龙没有说下去。

如果变成猫。他想。也许什么都不用做就会有人爱她，包容她的脆弱和虚荣，对她好不求回报。有人害怕一无所有，有人害怕付出，有人害怕付出以后仍然一无所有。所以做伴侣不如做宠物。如果变成了小狸花猫，她可以去上环街市的海味店里偷小鱼干，帮卖水果的阿姐看店、捕老鼠，和摩罗庙街的木头菩萨做好朋友，躺在文武庙的盘香底下醺醺香火，爬上码头的废弃货柜打滚。狸花猫这么可爱，肯定会有人忍不住揉她的下巴，让她靠一靠胸膛。她再也不会招惹憎恶和厌弃。如果有来生，做猫，做岛，做条船，都好过做人，不用忍受物是人非、背信弃义，不用面对生老病死、悲欢冷暖。

王嘉龙伸手帮少女梳理鬓边垂落的发丝，说，“如果生不为人，世界想必也美好许多。”

 

落地窗外的天空呈现出灰蓝色，几艘天星小轮在维多利亚港缓缓游动。手机传来叮咚一声的提示音，王嘉龙拿过来打开，是女友发来的消息。他最后还是选择了向女友道歉，恳请她原谅自己的刻薄和冷淡。他们和好如初，像往常一样互道晚安，丢掉龃龉进入各自的梦乡。

“今晚的恰恰舞排练你来看吗？”女友问。

“去看你和别人跳舞？”王嘉龙回复。

“谁叫你当初不学。”女友回复。

王嘉龙看着屏幕挑眉。

“放心吧，我的舞伴也是女生。”没多久，她又回了一条。

王嘉龙低声笑起来，仿佛亲眼看到了女友俏皮、狡黠的表情。他春风满面地走进茶水间，几个年轻下属正靠着休憩用的桌椅闲聊。Elsa和Cathy不知聊到了什么，握着杯子，开怀地捂嘴大笑起来。阿九守在虹吸壶旁边专心煮自己的咖啡。今天刚开工，他就自觉地找王嘉龙承认错误，并表示会在收工前把工作搞定。

“我都觉得生活明明很美好，可是电视台和网络天天爆负面新闻，真的好扫兴啊。”Cathy抱怨。

“可是，Cathy，我们没见到，不代表不存在。真实报道是媒体的职责。”Elsa微笑地说，“如果你实在不喜欢或者接受不了，跳过就好了。”

阿九不屑地哼了一声，“把别人的艰辛当花边新闻，吃人血馒头。”

“阿九……”王嘉龙正要开口，被Elsa抢先道，“阿九，我能理解你的想法，但是请你摆正态度好好讲话，我们谁都没有资格高高在上地教训别人。”

“Sorry啰。”阿九翻了个白眼，反击，“那现在又是谁高高在上地教训我？”

“所以你也会觉得被冒犯，不是吗？”Elsa坦然地说，“如果一开始就没有把对方当成平等的个体，而是一副说教的态度，那我认为你不是想沟通、解决问题，只是为了自我满足。如果是我误会了，我向你道歉。”

“Cathy，你先回去吧。”王嘉龙出声打破僵局。Elsa这才意识到他的存在，抿唇露出笑容。一直沉默的女孩点点头，小声说了句抱歉，离开了茶水间。虹吸壶腾腾地冒着气泡，他又说，“阿九，你咖啡好了没有，我也要用。”

阿九哦了一声，清理完器具，端着咖啡、拎起搁在椅背的外套，一脸不爽地走出茶水间。

“早啊，boss。”Elsa笑着说。

“早。”王嘉龙说，边走过去擦干净瓶底，装水点火。他回过头，发现Elsa仍在原地看着自己，问，“怎么了？”

“没啊，没什么。”Elsa有点慌张，但她很快镇定下来，“boss，你这身是dior新出的定制吗，很衬你。”

王嘉龙看了她一眼，笑着说，“谢谢。”接着他又说，“新手表？眼光不错。”

“是吗。”Elsa为他的注意感到欣喜，“刚出售我就去买回来了。我也很喜欢。”

王嘉龙微微挑眉，若有所思地看向她手腕上镶满高纯度钻石的机械表。Elsa的语气很自然，和家庭主妇谈论北角春秧街菜市场里九十港元一斤的低价石斑鱼没多大区别。他意识到有必要重新把她的个人履历认真看一遍。

门外响起匆忙的脚步声，阿九探出半个身体，神色焦急地朝办公室的方向撇了撇头，“boss，有人找。”

办公室里噤若寒蝉，见王嘉龙出现，所有人都不约而同地抬头瞟向他，然后飞快低下头，交头接耳起来。他不悦地皱起眉，一男一女走到他面前，从西装内掏出证件亮给他看。王嘉龙不自觉地舔了下唇，手在裤腿边虚握成拳头，他感觉到手心开始往外冒冷汗。

衣着干练的女人低声说，“王生，很抱歉，请你跟我们回警署一趟。”

“madam，跟你们走没问题。”王嘉龙说，“但是我需要知道究竟发生了什么。”

“有没有洽谈室？”女人抱住胸环顾一圈，“我觉得，这件事对你来说，可能不是很方便开诚布公地讲。”

门被咔哒一声锁死，男人转过身，守在门边。窗外天空的蓝色更纯净、澄澈了几分，可能是放晴了，海水也因此变得湛蓝明亮。附近大厦的玻璃上反射出冰冷、锐利的光。

女警官例行公事地自我介绍并告知被问讯者权利，之后拿出一张照片，放到桌上，“请问你认识这位小姐吗？”

照片里的少女歪着头，脸上是明媚、肆意的笑容。她身后是一簇盛放的白兰。

“昨晚我和她在一起，但是我们什么都没有做。”王嘉龙说。

女警官挑眉，和门边的人对视一眼，男警官随即低下头，似乎想努力掩饰嘴角那一丝促狭的笑意。王嘉龙克制地握紧了拳头。

“王生，事实上……”女警官沉吟片刻，神情恢复了严肃，“今早这位小姐已经抢救无效死亡了，你是她生前见到的最后一个人。”

“你——”海啸轰隆隆地破窗而入，潮水漫过他的喉咙，吞没所有话语，夺走他的听觉。直到很久以后，他才剧烈的耳鸣和失声中清醒过来，终于重新被赐予了语言能力。他不可置信地开口，语调孱弱，“——你说什么？”

尽管王嘉龙执意追问，两位警官拒绝再透露更多的信息，而是直截了当地告知，剩下的话留到警署再说。王嘉龙像个流浪汉般失魂落魄地跟他们出了洽谈室，下属们听到开门声，纷纷担忧地看向他。但显然并非所有人都抱有如此慷慨的同事之谊。他们在门廊处和一个装扮考究的男人狭路相逢，男人身后还跟着一个年轻人，他看到王嘉龙，刻意停在路中间。男人无视了女警官借过的客气请求，反而走得更近，伸手搭住王嘉龙的肩膀。王嘉龙抬起头，看见男人嘴角得意洋洋的笑容，轻蔑地瞥了他一眼便移开视线。

“嘉龙，你看你，嫖就嫖，干嘛非要嫖未成年？”男人假惺惺地惋惜，见王嘉龙无动于衷，他继续，“听说还是个东莞妹，怪不得这么小就出来卖。”

说完男人和身边的年轻人一起发出阴阳怪气的笑声。

王嘉龙也笑了，讥讽地说，“这么懂，看来你们经常去啊？”

“你——”男人被羞辱，正要发作。女警官皱起眉，准备伸手阻拦。阿九一个箭步冲了上来，一把推开他，再顺势揪住衣领，指着他的鼻子恶狠狠地放话，“姓周的，我警告你啊，对我boss放尊重点！”

“算了，阿九。”王嘉龙说，“别冲动。”

Elsa从座位上站起来，紧张地盯着这边的动静。阿九看了王嘉龙一眼，松开男人，鄙夷道“小人得志”。

“这位先生，请不要妨碍我们执行公务。”女警官对男人说，“到目前为止，我们未对案件做任何公告，请你切勿随意散布流言，诽谤当事人。否则我们将依照法律对你进行检控。”

说完，她伸手将王嘉龙请到身前，让他先走。王嘉龙低声表示感谢。电梯层数不断跳动，他突然想起来自己还没有发消息给Cathy，让她不要介意阿九心直口快。一种精疲力竭的倦怠缠绕着他，他又想起了少女的脸。王嘉龙闭上眼睛，像溺水的人，跌落、失重，最终只剩一具残骸随着海潮盲目地沉浮。

 

王嘉龙被公司放了长假，实际上是休假为名义的惩罚，归期不定便意味着前途未卜。直到此刻他才真实地感觉到了焦虑和危机。与女友分手、从元朗回来的第二天，他再次被传唤，去了油麻地警署。他的身份已经从嫌疑人变成证人。如无意外，少女的坠亡将被定性为自杀。他从问询室里出来，阳光透过窗户洒落地面，形成规则的倾斜的阴影，白色大理石立柱染上阴影。他听到了哭闹声，一对中年男女在门边拉扯，旁边的警员似乎在劝解。王嘉龙从女人嘴里听到了阿纯的名字。他停下脚步，女人并未注意。王嘉龙看向她身边的男人，一张再普通不过的男性的脸，他看了许久也没看出什么端倪。男人察觉到他审视的目光，眼中掠过一丝闪躲，接着拉住女人的胳膊，催促她别再闹，快点跟自己回去。

那个瞬间，王嘉龙又听到了海潮的轰鸣，令人窒息的寒意袭击了他的四肢百骸。他感觉全身冰凉，胃部一阵翻江倒海。他梦游似的往前迈了一步，女人被他吓到了，呆呆地看着他。

“你知不知道他做了什么？”王嘉龙指着男人问。

“你什么意思？”中年女人陡然拔高音量，她死死抓住丈夫的手臂，用力把他往后推，仿佛那是汪洋之中最后一根浮木。王嘉龙没想到女人会是这样的反应，下意识后退几步，她崩溃地大喊，“你少血口喷人污蔑我老公！是你，都是你害死了阿纯！阿sir，你们为什么不抓他？他现在还想害我老公坐监啊！”

警员试图让她冷静下来，男人仍旧不敢直视王嘉龙，任由妻子抓着，急切地想离开这里。王嘉龙望着女人的手，像个一败涂地的弃权者，转过身落荒而逃。

他去西九龙的海滨坐了一下午，看着人来人往的长廊和平静的海面，直到入夜。货柜码头的吊装架高耸入云，繁忙地运作着，不时有巨轮下水出港。年少时他也喜欢跑到维港散心。嬉笑打闹的孩童，遛狗的居民，对岸林立的高楼将城市切割。入夜前，他拿出手机，询问何小姐是否能将今晚的约会改到明天，很快便得到了对方的准许。

夜空低垂，楼群亮起灯光，光色斑斓流转。让王嘉龙想起水晶球里的彩色玻璃纸屑，将球反转，便纷纷扬扬洒下，仿佛将整个世界笼罩。附近有人在唱《Angelina》，一对男女翩翩起舞，围观的人群喝彩、掌声不断。背旅行包的游客好奇地循着喧闹走过去。王嘉龙坐在阶梯上，望着不远处聚集的人群，微微扬起嘴角，但他不打算加入。有什么东西在磨蹭他的衣角，他低头，发现了一只身形瘦长的黑色猫咪。他模仿猫咪的声音喵喵叫了两声，伸手挠黑猫的下巴，最后干脆把不安分的小动物抱到了自己怀里。黑猫显得困乏，眯着暗琥珀色的眸子打了个哈欠。

“你以前在哪家店帮忙？现在也无家可归了吗？”王嘉龙问，黑猫喵嗷了一声，抖抖耳朵。他笑着说，“原来做猫也这么难啊。那以后，我养你吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第三章

 

何女士

 

 

 

 

她听见了水流的声音，缓慢的、摇曳的，在耳畔悠悠流淌。突然之间变得急促，无数枪声落在水面炸裂，闷哼和喘息声从四面八方传来。头顶仍然是黑夜，深不见底，只有一小片灯火在视野的尽头若隐若现，犹如灯泡脆弱的钨丝，燃烧直到破灭。黑暗再次降临。盛夏的河水如此冰冷，就像一根根钢针，几乎要刺穿骨头。她闻到了血的味道，又腥又臭，但她什么都感觉不到。感觉不到寒冷，也感觉不到枪声，感觉不到有人近在咫尺地沉落，沉落，变为河底无人知晓的残肢枯骨，腐烂、分解，明天这里又将会是一条全新的河流，遍布全新的死亡，毕竟每一天都是新的。前所未有的困意和疲劳袭来，令她无比困顿，仿佛也要向下坠去。她望见一排排锅耳青砖大屋，阳光稀薄，落进内屋天井，映照刻着“天官赐福”的砖雕，廊间传来孩童追逐打闹的嬉笑声。突然腰部皮肉一紧，有人在耳边急切呼唤她的名字，一遍又一遍。阿娴，阿娴。再坚持一下，阿娴。那个男人的声音说，忽远忽近，像动荡不安的湍流。我们就要到了，再也不会挨打，不会死，也不会挨饿，我们就要到了，阿娴，快抓住我，快呀，我背你游过去……我背你……

***

王嘉龙被一阵手机闹铃吵醒了，他不情不愿地睁开眼，看见自己漂浮在水里的双腿和腰腹，被视觉扭曲成怪异的弧度，明亮的阳光透过高窗落在他身体上，变成刺眼的白斑。他从浴缸里坐起身，拿过手机看了眼时间，又发了一会呆，才站起来，套上浴袍离开。搬入新房后他便养成了泡澡的习惯。那种与水融为一体的感觉令他难得能心安片刻。有时，他假想自己变成一座孤岛，被海潮温柔地包围、吞没，孤零零地做梦然后死去，不被任何陆地相认，就这样度过自己平平无奇的漂泊的一生。

临近午时，走青朗公路，从港岛到福田差不多一个小时的车程。电台开始播报社会新闻，王嘉龙听到妓女坠楼案几个字，匆匆换台。另一个频道正在放去年底的热歌《吴哥窟》。他意外地没有追忆刚分手的女友，反而想起了以前看过的一部电影，故事的最后男主角只身前往吴哥窟，在那里封存他与女主角不可告人的隐秘往事。王嘉龙把车开进下沙入口，停在告示栏前，正好挡住“社会主义核心价值观”几个大字。现在是工作时间，零星的行人从车旁走过，会所对面的小巷里停着另外几辆港牌车。居民楼的窗台朝内，紧贴邻栋，将阳光阻挡，晾晒的衣物从这一线缝隙里望过去，像一面面斑斓的旗帜在往下渗水。

虽然是白天，茶餐厅招牌依然闪着艳俗的荧光，门口密密麻麻停了很多自行车和摩托，厨房对外窗口挂着一排烧鹅，王嘉龙推门进去，壁挂电视正在播放香港新闻，几个客人大声交谈，餐厅内显得嘈杂。他往里走，在角落的卡座里看到了约见的人。灯光有些昏暗，女人背对着门口，身体藏进老式沙发卡座高大的皮靠背里，只能看到半个后脑。王嘉龙在她对面坐下，她撑着侧脸看菜牌，服务生送来两套餐具和热水，她随口道了谢。王嘉龙拿过对方手边的那杯热水，为她烫洗餐具。他想起父亲便是将情妇安置在这个地方，每逢过深圳谈生意的日子，就偷偷地过来与她幽会、苟且。八十年代风格的老旧楼屋紧贴彼此、不留缝隙，光线变得暧昧，让这里发生过的一切如同蒙上灰尘般面目不清。

“笑什么？”何女士抬起头问。

“我在想香港的核心价值观是什么。”王嘉龙说，“有钱就係大晒（有钱就是了不起）？”

“是法治和务实。”何女士说。

“您好官方啊。”王嘉龙说，“一点都不幽默。”

“接下来有安排吗？”何女士没有理会他，“我明天飞上海。”

“上海？”王嘉龙问。

“处理点小麻烦。”何女士说。

“今天我都有空。”王嘉龙知道自己不便再问下去，换了个话题，“怎么突然从新加坡回来了？”

何女士睨了他一眼，反问，“你说呢？”

王嘉龙默默地冲洗自己的刀叉。服务生陆续摆上食物，蜂蜜、厚多士、奄列，但两个人都没有要动刀叉的意思。何女士抿了一口咖啡，说，“不用紧张，我今天只是作为老朋友来找你叙叙旧。”她未等对方回应径自继续，“有人邮件举报周星柏利用职权非礼女实习生，已经查实了，受害的实习生我们发了正式录用函作为补偿，至于周，他昨天被开除了。”说完，她瞥了王嘉龙一眼，“别担心，职场性骚扰比召妓严重多了。”

“我什么都没有做。”王嘉龙犹豫了一下，不死心地辩解。

“哪件事你什么都没有做？”何女士问。

“算了。”王嘉龙丧气地说。

何女士看着他一脸委屈的样子，觉得有点好笑，又多看了一会，随口问，“Elsa用得还顺手吗？”

“她很优秀。”王嘉龙回过神来，“我想让她以后……”

“不必为她的将来打算。”何女士说，“她爸爸送她到我们这里工作只是想锻炼她，迟早会让她回去继承家族事业。当然这也是她自己的意愿。你尽心培养、多给她机会历练就可以，我相信你。倒是你自己，也要抓住机会，多利用她的出身和人脉给未来加码，别枉费我的一片苦心。”

见王嘉龙一愣、彻底陷入了沉默，何女士微微一笑，“虽然你们在同一个团队共事，但是嘉龙，Elsa和你、甚至和我，不是一类人。”

由于位置偏僻，客人们喧哗的声音离他们很远，只有墙上的电视节目在发出光亮和声响。

何女士瞟了眼新闻，“最近香港怎么样？”

“多事之秋。”王嘉龙说。

“人一旦有情绪就会寻求宣泄。很正常。”何女士说。

“我还以为您是建制派的支持者。”王嘉龙说。

“金钱永远不存在派系之争，不会因为你是建制、泛民或者本土派就自动流入你的投资账户。只要没到改朝换代的那天，香港就还是香港。改朝换代的事等改朝换代了再说也不迟。何况世界这么大，不只有一个香港。”何女士说，“不管什么主义都不如握在手里的东西真实，嘉龙，你已经走到了现在的地位，不应该在意的别在意。”

“您指什么？”王嘉龙自嘲地问，“我能在意什么，在意又有什么用，我也不过是一只蝼蚁。”

“你看过《红与黑》吗？” 何女士突然问。

王嘉龙皱眉，意识到对方要说什么，他挪开视线以示自己不想继续这个话题。

“这就是人，得到的越多，不平也越多。两百年前如此，现在也如此。”何女士说，“我倒是很喜欢这个故事。每当我心灰意冷的时候，就会想起神父对于连说过的那句话：孩子，千万不要说命运，要说天意。是啊，天意难违。有的事你不能计较，计较只会让你失去更多。我很欣赏于连，但我不会成为他。比如刚才，你认为我讲得很冷血，ok，可我本来就没有关心他人的义务。”

“为什么跟我说这些？”王嘉龙说。

“嘉龙，你都已经到了这个年纪，怎么有时候还像个小孩子一样。”何女士调笑地问。

“我就是这样的，一直都是。以前你装作没看见，我也假装没看见。”王嘉龙说，“现在你看见了，怎么反而怪我？”

何女士微微挑眉，王嘉龙和她僵持了一会，开口，“我知道了，多谢您教诲。”

“做一个守法市民，不偷税漏税，爱港爱国爱中央。除此之外，我们还能做什么？”何女士站起身，嘲弄道。她看了一眼跟着站起来的王嘉龙，走近了一点，伸手替他抚正领口，“你的衣领歪了。”

王嘉龙凝视着女人保养良好、妆容精致的脸。她今年多大了，四十五还是四十七，他似乎从来没有探察过她的年龄。既然她身居高位、名利傍身，以上位者的身份登场，那么对他来说，年龄就不重要了。王嘉龙还记得自己刚毕业作为Asso进入公司的时候。那时何女士已颇受集团总部赏识，被提拔为亚太地区最年轻的女性MD。转眼间就过去这么多年了。王嘉龙恍惚了几秒，伸出手抓住她正要收回的纤细的手腕，温热有力的脉搏在他掌心跳动，一下又一下，穿透肌肤，和着他的心跳与呼吸。以往他极少这么主动，何女士抬眼看着他。而他垂眸看向她的指间。

“你会抛弃我吗？”王嘉龙问。

“我为什么要抛弃你？”何女士反问。

“因为天意难违。”王嘉龙说。

何女士露出意味深长的目光，“那就听天由命吧。”

 

王嘉龙独自启程返回香港已经是傍晚。晚高峰的深圳，滨海大道不负众望地陷入拥堵，一路红色尾灯。他烦躁地搭着方向盘，全靠身上沾染的淡淡幽香安抚。他总觉得她身上的气味像几年前自己送的香水，分别时随口提了一句，本来只是无心之言，谁知对方告诉他，确实就是。辛辣又温暖的气息，宛如名贵罕有的麝香与柔软清幽的落桂亲昵、缠绵，萦绕在他的鼻尖久久不散。他试图回想当年送她这只让·巴杜的理由来打发时间。

抵达中区时，天空与海湾呈现出一种油画质地的靛蓝，纯粹又朦胧。蓝渐渐变得深沉。上坡路段，突然一团巨大的黑影朝他的车窗扑来，王嘉龙迅速刹车，惊魂未定地坐了几秒，立刻推开门，准备下车看看情况。然而还没有等皮鞋落地，他就被某种冰冷的物品抵住了脑门。是枪管，他听见拇指打开保险的轻响。一个男人压低嗓音命令他“坐回去，然后解锁后门”。王嘉龙深吸一口气，回到车内照办，那个男人顺势钻进后排，手里的勃朗特对准驾驶座上的人。

“往薄扶林道开。”男人说。

王嘉龙沉默地转动方向盘，他们的车拐进红棉路，再往前就是坚道。他透过后视镜观察后排发号施令的男人。那个人依然将一头黑发打理得整整齐齐，穿着昂贵的西装，然而充血的眼球和阴鸷、被恨意占据的脸出卖了他现如今的落魄处境。

“只是丢了一份工作而已。”王嘉龙平静地开口，“何必呢，星柏，何必到这个地步。”

“我现在一无所有了。”周星柏说，“你满意了，王嘉龙？”

“一无所有？”王嘉龙低声问。

“你还在装，我太太要和我离婚，父母把我扫地出门。你不是都一清二楚吗？”周星柏咬牙切齿地说，“全都是拜你所赐！”

“是你自作孽。”王嘉龙说。

周星柏发出古怪的笑声，从喉咙深处涌出来，令人毛骨悚然。

“别以为我不知道，王嘉龙。”周星柏说，“你能有今天还不是那个姓何的女人在撑，别以为我不知道你们早就搞到一起——”

“周星柏！”王嘉龙冷冷地打断他，“希望你说话之前考虑清楚，恶意诽谤我与我行亚太区总裁之间存在不正当关系是什么后果。”

“你装什么装！”周星柏说。

王嘉龙完全不为所动，“何女士无论才能还是人格都出类拔萃，她和她先生二十多年婚姻伉俪情深，人人都清楚。我做为下属，有幸得到她的垂青，当然十分景仰，这也是她对我能力的认可。仅此而已。请你尊重她、她的先生，也尊重我。”他轻蔑地哼出声，“香港是一个讲法律的地方。这么肯定我与何女士有染，请你拿出证据，否则小心我告到你倾家荡产。”

“你——你这个无耻小人！”周星柏气急败坏地咒骂，“无耻小人！”

“那又怎样。”王嘉龙说，“就算我真的无耻又怎样。看看你现在的样子，丧家犬竟然来跟我谈无耻。成王败寇，在香港摸爬滚打这么多年，这么简单的道理还需要我来教你？”

他们的车就要经过香港大学，往更高处驶去。右侧连绵的住宅楼群一家一家地点亮灯火，楼屋之间是陡峭的阶梯下行道，通向维多利亚港华灯初上的海岸与码头。街市人流熙攘。阶梯道两侧，位于住宅楼底层的商铺也纷纷亮起了灯。不断有人走出楼房，走入商铺。果蔬粮油铺和日用品店里映出店主独自忙碌或与街坊讨价还价的身影，叫人不住遐想百年前华人沿着海港聚居谋生的情景。夜间的海面风平浪静。叮叮车分开人潮，在高楼间穿梭，国金大厦像一柄利刃悬于头顶。

“我知道你看不起我，所以你不服。”王嘉龙突然换了副口气，“你爷爷是太平绅士，对吧。我记得令尊是医生、令堂为教会工作，你不是很喜欢炫耀吗，我没记错吧？”

“你什么意思？”周星柏恶狠狠地问。

“我出身不如你体面，所以就永远不能比你体面了吗？”王嘉龙说，他又看着后视镜补充，“你的手在抖。”

后排传出一句“闭嘴”，已经失去了刚才的气势。王嘉龙轻哼，说，“九八年股市崩盘的那天，我照常去上班，刚进公司大楼，就有人从高层跳了下来。还有，为了陪弟弟去野外烧烤，我到家旁的店铺买了几块碳，结账时老板劝我好好活下去，谁知当晚他自杀了。一无所有？你只是丢了体面而已。真的想要我死，好啊，你父母会因为一个杀人犯儿子成为他们社交圈的笑话和谈资，你的孩子也会因为你在学校抬不起头、被朋友排挤。我不同，我了无牵挂，死就死了，不过就是没人来帮我收尸而已。我父母都不是什么名门贵胄，我住过贫民窟，和妓女、赌徒做过邻居。我见过很多人，死就死了。我受过的教育里没有那么多正义、理性，我只知道要努力往上爬，要赚大钱。社会很残酷，谁都帮不了你，只能靠自己。只有飞黄腾达了以后我才配和你们坐在一起谈仁义谈道德。我知道人一旦拥有权力，可以变得多贪得无厌、多肮脏下流，抵抗本性真的很难。你以为你拿枪对准我，就能威胁到我？因为见识过这么多不堪，所以没有什么可以击垮我，包括死亡。这些不堪才是世界的本来面目，而不是你们所谓的体面！看不起我？你也不看看自己，连这么一次落败都接受不起，和我比，你算是个什么东西。”

王嘉龙边说，边留意后排的动静。那个男人似乎被他震慑住了，半个字也反驳不了，握枪的手抖得越来越明显。王嘉龙趁机空出一只手编辑定位给阿九报信，要他尽快赶过来。这个时间阿九应该还在公司加班。窗外是愈加宽阔的海面和海湾彼岸林立的高楼大厦，一道钢架大桥跨海而立，车灯形成的光点往返游移。

“拐过这个弯就是摩星岭，十几年前家母就是沿着这条路开车落海，和我父亲鱼死网破。等下我会在路边停车，给你一根烟的时间，后悔了就下车。”王嘉龙说，“你心意已决也没问题，不需要你动手，我成全你。”

车贴着道路的边缘缓缓停下，王嘉龙放下车窗。起风了，穿过茂盛的植物丛吹来海的咸腥，夜色里海潮涌动，巨型货轮从对岸的码头出港，朝入海口驶去，鸣响汽笛。他们远离城市，附近只有海、青山、住宅楼和一个小巴士站。周身空旷而寂静。

王嘉龙点燃一支烟，说，“邮件不是我发的。”

“你以为我会信？”周星柏反问。

“信不信随你。”王嘉龙讥讽地说，“错就要认，打就企定。以后多看黄子华，好好学习人生道理。”

过了半响，周星柏一字一句说，“你给我等着。”

王嘉龙嗤笑出声，目光里充满鄙夷，“好啊，我等着。”

身后传来一声钝响，周星柏摔门而去，王嘉龙注视着后视镜里的背影，长出一口气，瞬间失力地瘫在了背靠里。他抬手摁住额头，抓乱头发，抹到了一手冷汗，掌心湿淋淋的，像暴风雨过后的沥青路面。王嘉龙努力平复呼吸，拿起手机拨通了一个熟悉的号码。

“怎么了？”对方很快便接起电话。

“周星柏刚来找我。”王嘉龙说，顿了顿，轻描淡写地开口，“他在怀疑我们两个，我已经让他闭嘴了。”

对面轻笑一声，“我知道了。”过了一会，那个人问，“你现在在哪里？”

“在西环，正准备回家。”王嘉龙说。

“你的假期不多了，这周好好放松一下。”何女士说。

王嘉龙疑惑地皱起眉。

“有个内地的大客户交给别人不放心。”何女士说，“香港办事处申请提前叫你回来，我已经批准了，上海那帮人不同意也奈何不了什么。”

“关上海什么事？”王嘉龙问。

“你竟然不知道是谁在背后挑事？”何女士故作惊讶地说，“有人不满意我坐上现在的位子、提拔香港旧部下。现在居然妄想大中华区独立。明天我亲自去处理。原本与你们无关，但正好让那些人找到借口，指责我用人不当。我只能牺牲周保全你，如果你不想像他一样，就安分一点。”

王嘉龙握紧方向盘，抿住唇一语不发。

“放心吧，我不会抛弃你的。”说完这句，对面的人便挂断了电话。

他保持着听电话的姿势坐了一会，这句承诺对他来说并不动人，他只能自嘲又无力地笑了笑，连自己都不知道在笑什么。来电铃声打断了他无谓的沉思，他看了眼屏幕，是阿九。电话刚接通就传来了青年人仓促、关切的声音，王嘉龙此时才感到了一丝温度，从山脚的暗潮里升涌。他告诉对方自己已经脱险，随后嘱咐青年留在坚尼地城别走，自己会过去接他。

 

他们碰面后没有直接回家，王嘉龙避重就轻地说了事情经过，提出由他请客去喝一杯，顺便庆祝“劫后余生”，阿九欣然同意。他们把车停在第二街，进入南昌楼地下，王嘉龙走在前面，找到那扇红色铁门，推门进去。门口“乒乓城”和“专售乒乓球用品”的字样还让阿九迷惑了一阵，但内部昏暗的灯光和满墙琴酒瓶打消了他的疑虑。他看见吧台后面霓虹灯管做成的“锻炼身体”几个楷体字，觉得很有趣，扯了扯王嘉龙的袖子，献宝似地指给他看。王嘉龙拍了他后脑一把，领他到靠里的矮桌坐下。桌椅都非常简陋，像大街上随便捡来的淘汰品，但这里似乎很受外国顾客青睐。王嘉龙替阿九点了一杯金汤力和用于填肚的Tapas，由于要开车的缘故，他自己打算只喝柠檬水。

“boss，你怎么发现这家bar的？”阿九问。如果不是王嘉龙带路，他大概会把这家酒吧当成普通的社区体育用品店。

“前女友带我来过一次。”王嘉龙说，“她喜欢搜罗这些东西。而且她很多老外朋友，他们经常来。这里离她学校也近。”

“哪个？”阿九愣了一下，脱口问。

王嘉龙莫名其妙地看着他。

“呃，我是问，你哪个前女友。”阿九解释。

“最近的那个。”王嘉龙说，“我们分手了。”

阿九面露欣喜又小心翼翼地问，“真的啊？你终于又重回单身了？”

王嘉龙被他浮夸的表情搞得满脸无语，阿九却得寸进尺地靠过来，和他勾肩搭背，笑嘻嘻地说，“做兄弟，在心中，你如果一心扣女，我讲一百句都是废的。”

“警匪片看多了吧你。”王嘉龙笑着一把推开他。

“你不知道啦，我们组只有我——孤家寡人一个，好惨的。”阿九苦着脸说，顺手接过服务生送上来的鸡尾酒，“多了你聊胜于无嘛。哎，其实没用，说不定明天你就扣到一个在读女大学生。”

“其实我更喜欢年长的。”王嘉龙配合地接话。

“真的假的……”阿九夸张地瞪了会眼，半信半疑地问，“……比如说？”

王嘉龙装模作样地思考起来，说，“何小姐那样的。”

“哇，大佬，你眼光太高了吧！”阿九啧啧道，假惺惺地喟叹，“哎，我也好中意何小姐，可惜她跟她老公这么恩爱，我们没机会的。”

“你是没有，我不一定。”王嘉龙说。

“为什么？”阿九不服气地问。

“因为我靓仔过你（*长得比你帅）。”王嘉龙说。

阿九立刻响亮地“切”了一声，王嘉龙扶着额头沉声笑了起来。没过多久，他笑容逐渐淡下去，盯着杯底的乒乓二字出神。

“Boss，我们这样在背后议论总裁，她会不爽吗？”阿九问。

“会吧。”王嘉龙说，“她这个人……”

“怎么不讲了，我等着听呢。”阿九晃着酒杯，拿余光瞄他，“你们认识很久了吧。我记得你说过一入职就被分进了何小姐的team。”

“没什么好讲的。”王嘉龙说，“她很有能力、有魄力，也很有魅力，就像你们看到的那样。女人嘛，想要被这个社会认可，就必须比男人更加优秀、勤勉。现实如此。”

阿九了然地点了点头。王嘉龙继续说，“其实我觉得……她有点像我以前的导师。”

“你导师也是女的？”阿九问。

“男的。”王嘉龙说，“亚瑟·柯克兰。”

阿九露出惊愕的表情，“大佬，你背景这么叻，怎么从来不见你说啊。”

“有什么好说的，都没怎么联系了。”王嘉龙说。阿九却望着他，眼里满是期待。王嘉龙拗不过，只好硬着头皮开始聊关于导师的故事。聊他们第一次见面的尴尬场景，聊导师与师母一波三折的爱情故事，或者如何在他和另一个亚裔学长之间厚此薄彼。他还聊到导师对衣鞋的长情，说教授花最昂贵的费用定制一双皮鞋，可一穿就是一生。

“他们哪里像？”阿九感到好奇。

王嘉龙转着玻璃杯，若有所思地说，“都一样无情吧。”

阿九被鸡尾酒呛住，连忙捂住嘴，剧烈咳嗽起来。“慢点喝。”王嘉龙帮他拍了拍背，他不解地问，“可是你刚才还……”

“我快毕业的时候，被人诬告学术造假，差点被开除，真的好惨，他都不愿意帮我说句话。”王嘉龙说，“那时候我才意识到，自己竟然自作多情了这么多年。”

“他为什么不肯帮你？”阿九问。

“我不知道。”王嘉龙说，“可能他也不敢相信我，我是亚裔嘛……说到底还是没那么在乎，或者根本不在乎。他更在乎自己。”

“那你怎么办？”阿九问。

“我还能怎么办，想办法自证清白啰。难道还能像个被人始乱终弃的怨妇一样去跟他哭诉？”王嘉龙笑了一下，自言自语地说了句什么，阿九没有听清，只能闷头喝自己杯里的酒，然后咽下大火烧灼的辛辣，任凭沉默在他们之间蔓延。

“有时我会想，这个世界上究竟有什么是真正可信的。你看，连枕边的人都随时可能变心。想来想去，只有钱了。”王嘉龙长叹道，“人心易变，不如跟钱谈一生一世恋爱。”

“讲得好像钱就不会背叛你一样。”阿九马上拆台，“当心哪天金融危机恒指又狂泄到六千。”

“我靠，六千！你这家伙还有没有人性。”王嘉龙用开玩笑的语气说，“照你这样讲，我只好烧炭了。香港有七百万市民，都没有一个真心爱我的人。我做人真是好失败。”

邻桌棕发的西班牙人正七嘴八舌地聊着什么趣事。他们说得飞快，但每个词都掷地有声，不时还爆发出大笑，就像湖面上捕鱼船没完没了的电动马达声。王嘉龙看着他们，嘴角露出微笑，阿九不耐烦地啧了一下，小声嘀咕“嘈喧巴闭（*吵死人了），还让不让人喝酒了”。

“你现在是住九龙吗？”王嘉龙问，“租的还是买的？”

“旺角啊。租的。”阿九说，“大佬，我不是你，买不起的啦。”

“花园还是大厦？”王嘉龙问。

“当然是大厦。”阿九像看傻子一样看着他，说，“不过我打算搬走了。最近游客越来越多，隔壁单位被人租走改成了旅馆，原来的商铺也关了，新开的都是些药房、莎莎，出门就碰到游客，好烦啊。”

“升职以后就搬吧。”王嘉龙说，“像这种闹市，租金向来步步高升，做生意的都怕蚀本，游客的钱比较好赚嘛。”

“再涨租只能去住新界了。”阿九抱怨，“以后上班又要早起半个钟。”

“青衣、沙田还好吧。”王嘉龙建议道，“也可以考虑一下北角之类的。”

“嗯，我知道。”阿九低声嘟囔。他趴在桌子上，脑袋枕着手臂，直勾勾地盯着高脚玻璃杯，眼睛因为灯光和水光的作用隐隐发亮，脸上显出一点醉态。王嘉龙边叫他的名字，边轻拍他的手臂和脸颊。青年没有理会，慢吞吞开口，“我记得小时候住元洲街，深水埗那里。深水埗你去过吗？”

“我去过。”王嘉龙说，“然后呢？”

阿九似乎想到什么，露出一个笑，“以前在九工念小学，我和b仔真的好中意《元洲街皇后》这部片，每次放学都要跑去高登的杂志店，先看几眼刘玉翠的最新写真再回家。她真的好靓啊。”

“我只看过《庙街皇后》。”王嘉龙微笑地说，“确实很美。”

“那个拿了奖嘛。”阿九说着，又凑了过来，这次王嘉龙没有推开，而是认真听他描绘年少时光：桂林街的英记牛腩面、鸭寮街的二手碟机、钦州街的嘉顿餐包、路灯下的水果贩、海鲜档门口被掏空内脏的鱼、踩单车运送煤气罐的阿伯、路边招揽客人的娼妓、藏在居民楼里的粮油铺和守店的猫、印着戚美珍笑脸的红豆雪糕和石硖尾天桥上卖手工珠串的中年妇女。青年人讲得眉飞色舞，仿佛一幕幕往事就在眼前上演，触手可及。他又说，“我家住顶层单元，有时候我在家温习功课，飞机就从我头顶飞过，声音真的好大，屋顶都要被掀翻了。现在想想，我居然还可以那么专心。真是了不起。”

王嘉龙会心地笑了，他想起了自己的童年，那些看着飞机从窗口升降的日子。阿九没注意，接着说，“有一次我生病了，阿妈带我去二楼的诊所薰艾叶，正好隔壁的阿姐带着客人回来。我问阿妈，他们是不是在做嘢（*做爱）。阿妈很严肃地回答我，不是，他们在做生意。”阿九噗嗤一声笑了，“然后我就生气了。”

“为什么？”王嘉龙问。

“觉得她把我当小孩。”阿九说，“我不服气，问这是什么生意。阿妈还是很严肃地说，因为穷才做的生意！后来那个阿姐从天台上跳下来死了，大家围观了一会就散掉了。我问阿妈，她为什么要跳楼。阿妈说，不就是因为穷嘛。我听说她以前在夜总会，后来年纪大了就做凤姐，也站街。有人说她是被骗过来的，也有人说她老公把她甩了。拿不到综援，又交了个吸毒的男朋友，帮男人赚白粉钱。那个时候我还不知道穷是什么意思。”

“阿九。”王嘉龙说，“以后会更好的。”

“我知道。”说完，他沉默了一会，声音突然变得哽咽，“我只是觉得，有点不公平而已。”

王嘉龙揉了揉阿九的发顶，他笑着安慰，“傻仔，要习惯，要学会接受。现实如此……”

 

王嘉龙把醉醺醺的阿九送回家已经是半夜。

刚出电梯，他就看见一个妇人守在门口。她看到他们，急忙上前去扶靠在他身上的青年，嘴里不停数落“怎么又喝到这么晚”之类的话。妇人先把阿九放在沙发上，然后送王嘉龙出门，感谢过后，又不停地表示歉疚。王嘉龙顺其自然地客套了几句，让妇人早点回去照顾阿九，独自上了电梯。

关于阿九的身世，他也有所了解。他听说，阿九很小的时候，为家庭选择金盆洗手的父亲因为被人寻仇死在了三合会的枪口下，从此他和母亲相依为命，在深水埗的老屋里生活、长大。他想过混黑道、想过报考警校，最终都被母亲劝阻。王嘉龙望着紧闭的电梯门，回想着刚才妇人焦急、担忧的神情。感情应该很好吧。他不禁翘起了嘴角。

王嘉龙走出大厦，在路边站了一会。店铺都打烊了，高楼也没入黑夜。白日里人潮汹涌、车水马龙的街道空空荡荡的，显得格外冷寂。几个即将出发的旅人正在巴士站排队等候前往机场的夜班车。他把车开上弥敦道，他可以看见中区的灯火仍然日夜不休照耀着海湾，仿佛永远不会沉眠。金钱当然永远不会沉眠，西五区、东八区、零时区，如同河海般奔流不息，轰轰烈烈地从他的血肉和骨骼上碾过，冷色调的灯火将照亮他的疲惫。日夜不休，永不沉眠。王嘉龙注视着对面高楼林立的岛屿，想起和母亲一起看的那场烟火，母亲告诉他，那里是香港。也许在奋不顾身地跳进深圳河之前，也曾有人指着对岸的灯火告诉他的母亲，那里是香港。香港就像一个遥远而繁华的梦，他们一次次、一代代地跨过河流和海湾，追求美梦成真的幸福，却不知早已身在梦境，亦不知梦境里身不由己。王嘉龙遮住双眼企图挡住光。他放下手，那光芒太过盛气凌人，他宁愿回到黑夜中去。

深水埗并不远。夜里道路畅通无阻，王嘉龙很快便到了。除了破旧的唐楼和工厂大厦，这个时间已经见不到阿九描述的东西。黑暗中，连街道都是那么相似。他在一栋居民楼下找到了一家还在营业的粉面档。老板是个又瘦又矮的老伯，背部有些佝偻，像块卷曲的枯树干。他没有对深夜的客人展示过多的惊奇，只是按部就班地走到炉子前面去煮面。王嘉龙回头盯着炉子上缭绕的热气。

“阿叔，给我打包两个鱼蛋粉。”一个浓妆的女人走进店里，她隔了一张桌子在王嘉龙对面坐下。女人瞟了他一眼，不知从哪拨出一根烟，望着路边自顾自地抽了起来。

“又在我店里吸烟！”老伯不高兴地说。女人不搭理他，他边煮面边问，“现在才过来吃饭，今天生意很好吧。”

“别讲了。”女人不耐烦地挥手，“那头死肥猪，根本不想看他的脸。”

“有钱赚就不错啦，你还挑肥拣瘦。”老伯笑着走过来，王嘉龙从他手里接过自己的面，小声说了一句多谢。他忍不住看了对面的女人几次。女人发现了，大声问，“喂，麻甩佬！你看我做什么？”

“不好意思啊。”王嘉龙有点尴尬。

女人端详他半天，笑眯眯地说，“靓仔，你的话，我不收你钱喔。”

“靓仔，你小心别被她骗了！”老伯笑着插话，女人掐灭烟头，拎起自己的食物，瞪他一眼，“我今天已经打烊了，怎么，私人生活你也要多嘴？”

女人说完对王嘉龙抛了个媚眼，转身走出面店，钻进不知哪扇生满铁锈的栅门内。王嘉龙不好意思地对老伯笑了笑，老伯坐到他对面，说，“明天我就要走了，这碗面算送你的吧。”

“去哪里？”王嘉龙感到意外。

“回老家啦。”老伯说，“回广东。落叶归根嘛。”

“那在老家有人照顾你吗？”王嘉龙问。

“自己照顾自己啰。”老伯说，“总比在这里拖累仔女强。”

他们闲聊的时候，街上传来骨碌碌车轮摩擦路面的微响。一个衣着整洁的银发妇人从店门前路过，看见店里还亮着灯，阿婆和老伯打了声招呼。王嘉龙发现阿婆身后拖着一个小小的编织袋推车。

“又要天亮了。”老伯感慨。

 

王嘉龙最后还是付了钱。他去取车的时候又看到了刚才的阿婆。她蜷缩在路灯下面，光线很暗，勉强照亮她面前摆满旧物的摊子，有塑料项链、飞行棋、小人书和一些旧碟片。他走过去，蹲在地上，挑拣了一会，翻出一本发黄的英文诗集。他无意中翻到磨损最严重的那页，想必是因为被人抚摸过太多次，以至于好几个字母都模糊不清。他借着光努力阅读，熟悉的诗歌令他张开嘴，怔在原地。

**_“你不会找到一个新的国家，不会找到另一片海岸。_ **

**_这个城市会永远跟随你。_ **

**_你会走向同样的街道，衰老_ **

**_在同样的住宅区，白发苍苍在这些同样的屋子里。_ **

**_你会永远结束在这个城市。不要对别的事物抱什么希望：_ **

**_那里没有载你的船，那里也没有你的路。 ”_ **

“阿婆，这本册子是你的吗？”王嘉龙问。

“是呀。”阿婆又说，“是我老公捡回来的。”

“他是，什么时候、在什么地方捡的？”王嘉龙问。

“九龙城拆迁的时候吧。哎呀，记不清了。”阿婆说，“你想要，可以便宜卖给你啊。只要两蚊钱，不会骗你的。”

“好。”王嘉龙买下了诗集。他回到车上，反复翻看了几遍，在扉页的角落里发现了一个已化开的签名，只剩碳素笔的残影。他凑近，仔细辨认，想看清那个名字。黄——。他跟着念出。黄——家。他皱眉，心里涌起莫名的不安。黄家——隆。轰隆隆，轰隆隆。他听见耳畔响起建筑物轰然崩塌的爆破声。尘埃在废墟之上飞舞。深夜怎么会有人施工，怎么可能，他坐在车里想。

 

那个人叫黄家隆。

 

 

 

 

 

第四章

 

 

母亲

 

 

 

 

 

雾气渐渐散去。岛屿的形状一点点显现，他摇动手中的橹，船身在水面一上一下左右晃动，咬合的木块吱呀作响，水流从他身边散开，泛起涟漪，像沉闷的呼吸，逐渐微弱下去，与更广阔的海域重新合为一体。近了。他离那片陆地更近了。山的影子裸露出来。岸边是繁忙的码头，打牌休憩的码头工人，带着斗笠的挑夫，吆喝的小贩。低矮的商铺和民居沿着港湾的海岸线蜿蜒而上，形成热闹的狭长街市。妇女们头顶箩筐走过。小工们席地而坐，狼吞虎咽。人流络绎不绝。酒楼传来客人们此起彼伏的饮茶谈笑声。一两栋不伦不类的红砖小洋楼耸立着，门梁上多半挂着某某商会或行会的牌匾。背井离乡奔前程的匠人和商人们早已对文武庙和洋楼之间的路线烂熟于心。香火缭绕，青烟袅袅。有人搭台敲锣打鼓唱起了广东大戏，郎啊……郎啊……。青山向下俯瞰芸芸众生。军营、堡垒、官署。端庄的古典主义宅邸和新建的公共花园居高凝望。维多利亚。他听见那个奇怪的名字。他停下来，握住手中的长柄，随着海潮浮动、摇曳，就像一座岛。所有喧闹与烛火都消失了，只剩他和岛屿彼此对望，望向另一个自己。

 

**

 

王嘉龙从梦中醒来，温热的水流仍在他的耳边喘息、回荡。有时他沉入水中会做一些光怪陆离的梦。有时是泅渡的亡命徒；有时是摆渡的船夫；有时他站在高耸的黑色尖塔之下，面前是峭壁般险峻的石阶，如攀天梯，太阳烘烤大地，他被滚烫的石头灼伤，浑浊的河流在他站立的土地里静静流淌，如同皮肤下生生不息的动脉。他的呼吸与水流的呼吸融入同样的音律，起起伏伏，忽明忽灭。他梦见过母亲。轮渡离港，母亲穿了一身的确良料子的素色衬衣，坐在他的身边。他趴在窗口回望尖沙咀。天星小轮们从码头出发。钟楼。半岛酒店。海运大厦。广东道。母亲突然摸着他的脑袋问，阿仔，你长大以后想做什么呀？他豪情万丈地说，我要做大侠、做大英雄，锄强扶弱，打洋人救中国。接着他又说，其实做黑帮大佬也可以。他想了想补充道，最好能娶一个冯程程那样的女人做老婆。轮渡抵达湾仔。母亲笑了起来，牵着他的手上岸，他从前尘旧梦中醒来。阴郁的光漂浮在水面。他披上浴袍站在镜子前，里面映出一张棱角分明的成熟男人的脸。他审视那张脸，仿佛在看一个全然陌生的他者。几缕刘海散落下来，遮住眼睫，他在眼角发现了淡淡的纹路，像土地上的裂痕。门外传来猫叫，王嘉龙想起来自己还没有做猫饭。他回到现实，匆忙打理好头发，换上衣服推门出去。

年末寒流南下，绿荫仍在，但街道上弥漫着凉意。他把猫留在家里，独自驱车前往将军澳，经过东区走廊到油塘。每逢清明和重阳，这条路都被围堵得水泄不通。一弯转过，开阔的海域徐徐展现，仿佛道路尽头就是地老天荒。他花费几十万元为母亲谋了一块永久葬地，面朝海湾，群山环绕，与万千座坟冢日夜相伴。坟场宁谧寂静，有人抱着鲜花和水壶在墓碑之间走动，有人在碑前吊唁。海鸟贴着山麓的弧度飞掠而过，他拿着花束踏上石梯，白玫瑰和唐菖蒲在风中轻轻抖动。

华人的碑不刻墓志铭，只有生卒和祖籍。如同某种暗示：在世间另一个地方，存在着另一处坟墓，埋葬着这位故人的另一重身份；于是一个简简单单的地名便将前世与今生贯穿。广东，宝安。他抚摸那个名字。宝安县已成为历史，不仅是姓名，夷平破屋，拆除街道，将沧海桑田填埋成地，建筑大厦，如同新生儿被寄予厚望高高托起。

宝安县和深圳特区，在他的母亲眼里是两个全然不同的地方。年少时他的双亲将位于观塘的厂房迁往深圳。和很多老板一样，为了方便管理，他们将窗户钉死、大门反锁，华南天气潮湿炎热，厂房内闭闷不已，充满了汗臭和脏污的灰尘，比原来的工厂大厦更恶劣百倍。招工时他们也更偏爱年轻女工，未到用工年龄的更好。不久后深圳伤亡事故频出，双亲才有所收敛。念中学时，王嘉龙问母亲，为什么那些女工不向雇主抗争。母亲却反问，以前她们在内地一个月只能挣二块五，现在可以挣二十五块，如果因为闹事被炒掉，你能给她们更好的工作吗？他无言以对。末了母亲又说，当官的都不管，你急着做什么好人。他继而追问道，为什么深圳政府不管？母亲竟叹了口气。因为对他们来说，重要的是招商引资而不是几条人命。她说。

后来做实业利润越来越薄，反倒是香港的楼市和股市一片欣欣向荣。他们时常听说又有某某老熟人手握大宅、一夜暴富。投资经理人如雨后春笋般冒出，财经媒体和工商人士将夏鼎基的金融制度与积极不干预主义奉为圭臬，吹嘘香港的未来必定也一片辉煌。双亲抵挡不住诱惑，将工厂抵押，转而投身炒房、炒股，王嘉龙再也没有去过深圳。

直到多年后从英国留学归来，他去了传闻中父亲藏匿情妇的下沙村。密密麻麻的握手楼，不见天日的狭长巷道，廉价的士多，无处不在的大排档和茶餐厅，招牌艳俗的夜总会、酒吧和深藏不露的足浴店。人们在迷宫般的道路里穿行，从一条街进入另一条街，从一条小巷进入另一条小巷，转眼便消失不见。王嘉龙要找的房间已经人去楼空，他只能无功而返。下楼去士多店买柠檬茶时，一群衣着暴露的女人被警察押着从对面的会所出来，警察命令她们双手抱头、靠墙蹲下。附近的居民纷纷跑出门围观指点，有的则推开窗探出头想要看个究竟，恰好骑自行车经过的人干脆推着车不走了。

出了什么事？王嘉龙问。

扫黄打非。士多老板从电视机前抬起头说，摇了摇头嘲讽道。就知道抓小姐，咋不去香港抓嫖客。

香港？王嘉龙问。

除了香港佬，哪个有钱到这种地方嫖。老板说。还有她这样的，都香港佬包的二奶。上下沙多的是。

王嘉龙这才看见那个女人。她化了妆，穿着简单的便衣，站在远离人群的路口眺望，身边跟着一个孩子，她似乎在等人。

小伙子，我跟你说啊。士多老板语调神秘地透露，我打听过了，其实包养她的那个男的根本不是什么大款，就一货车司机，哎哟她还老想着那个男的能带她去香港过啥好日子，孩子都生了，哎！你说这年头，哪个男的有钱了不想玩玩女人，可女的咋能这么不知检点呢？

士多老板突然瞟了他一眼，问，你是香港人吧？

王嘉龙放下手中的花。墓碑上母亲的容貌年轻，眼角眉梢是明艳动人的笑，像一簇怒放的鲜花。他在整理父母遗物时发现了这张照片。他半蹲下去想触碰那张脸，最后却收回了手。有时，他回想与母亲相处的一些片段，会怀疑自己根本未曾真正了解过她的内心，就像这枚老照片上他从未见过的年轻容颜。哄年幼的他入睡唱起《月光光，照地堂》时，带他去寨城的清朝老屋前看广东大戏时，跟着电台广播哼起《客途秋恨》时，或者捻着香火求神拜佛时，母亲的心里都在想念些什么、牵挂着谁，如今想来他竟一概不晓。而答案被永远地留在了已不复存在的宝安县，再也无从得知。一九八四年，人心惶惶。香港如同在海上漂泊多年的客轮，要将所有搭乘者一并送往前路不明的未来。母亲依约带他去维港看烟花汇演。第一次簇烟火将要升起映亮彼岸的高楼时，十几万人开始齐声倒数。母亲却喃喃道，所谓的时代大潮和我们有什么关系呢？六！五！四！三！人潮高声呐喊着，一声比一声响亮，仿佛要冲破夜空。男女老少脸上是欢欣、激动的大笑，新的一年即将到来。母亲有些惆怅地自答道：浑然不觉、随波逐流地过完一生才是我们这些普通人的命运啊。绚烂的烟火在头顶绽放，夜空光华四溢。他和身边的人一齐欢呼起来，大喊着，好漂亮啊，阿妈，你快看……

他意识到母亲身上有一种离奇又融洽的自我矛盾。她笃信天意和命运，但穷尽一生为生计和富贵奔波劳碌，从没向老天爷低过头；她告诉王嘉龙要赚大钱，又说做人不能没有良心、不讲道德，钱不是最重要的；她始终认为自己将会回到故乡，而对于大陆，却满怀期待又心生忌惮，对于大陆人，饱含同情又心怀鄙薄。这个世上有太多事与愿违，推着她一步一步往前走，最终将她留在了香港。最初她只是无奈的过客、羇旅的游子，香港亦如此；最后她却成了被凭吊的故人，长眠于此，正如香港也做了被怀念、被捍卫的原乡。本是客途，终成归地。

那天他没能找到父亲的情妇，也不想再找。从深圳返回时，他随手将父亲的骨灰倒在了路边的垃圾桶里。不要怪我，是你自作孽。他对那抔余烬说。回到香港后，他没有直接回家而是去了九龙寨城。准确说是寨城的遗址。满天红霞落在即将建成的公园上，破旧、肮脏的寮屋和暗巷已经被彻底拆除，没有牙医诊所也没有生肉铺，毒贩、打手和赌徒盘踞的巢穴也不会再有。世界多么美好。他面无表情地听着附近的居民讨论公园开放后手中的房产又将升值多少、新楼盘的物业如何值得投资，然后独自走过去，找了一块石头坐下。暮色四合，九龙半岛又将燃起灯火。飞机带着震耳欲聋的轰鸣从他的头顶升空掠过。麻雀馆老板坐在路边看电视，主持人正在播报有关内地文艺晚会的新闻，他听到了浑雄有力的歌声——“这是强大的祖国，是我生长的地方……”——再过两年，启德机场也将永久停用，他终于一无所有了。

海边传来鸟类悠远的啼鸣。王嘉龙一边清理墓碑，一边跟母亲讲最近发生的趣事，以往他在英国留学，也经常通过电话和母亲聊天，只不过现在无人回应而已。

“前段时间我去看了展览，那个展出人的名字居然和我同音。你说是不是很巧？”王嘉龙笑着说，边给墓前的花草浇水，“他叫黄家隆。大肚黄，家业兴隆的家隆。他的曾祖父以前是蛋家人，后来上岸，成了一个冒险家。他从阿妈那里听说了曾祖父的故事以后，就去问他父亲要了曾祖父留下的照片和日志，然后自己也开始旅行。他去了很多地方。内地，东南亚，欧洲，南美……搞得我也好想去旅行，要是能陪你一起去就更好了。”

“其实最近发生了很多事。我又被甩了，她人很好，都是我不好。都怪我一直忙工作，没有时间陪她，还对她发脾气。”他放下水壶，干脆席地而坐，“如果当初我还留在香港，你是不是也不会轻易离开？”

扫墓的人陆陆续续离开，香港仿佛又变回了那个空旷寂静的海岛。墓碑上的年轻女人依然笑容明媚，他深深叹气，像个忏悔者，又像个满腹怨怼的孩童，“为什么你要对我这么绝情，为什么要抛弃我？”

王嘉龙坐在那里陪伴了母亲一会，起身准备离开。灰色云层在天边翻滚聚集，似乎正在酝酿一场风暴。

他沿着小路往外走，一块块墓碑在他脚边沉默地站立着。一个熟悉的名字突然闯入他的视线，王嘉龙皱眉，停下脚步转过身。——祖父黄家隆之墓。生卒不详，籍贯不明。孙黄兴华，孙媳乐馨儿立。——王嘉龙探过身，把墓碑从上到下仔细看了几遍，确定自己没有眼花。祖父黄家隆之墓。他念道。莫名的荒诞感逼他下意识地向后退去，天空逐渐阴沉，他甚至听到了雷声，从海平面的远处滚落。他站在坟墓外，想象坟墓内的尸骸，血肉已经被泥土分解、融化，只有嶙峋的枯骨，或许连枯骨都不存在了。土归土，尘归尘。只有漫长时间焚烧过后的灰烬。他注视着想象中的尸骸，仿佛那具尸骸的真身就是他自己。他的过去、他的现在和未来。这不是其他任何人的墓碑，也不是其他任何人的死亡。暴雨从天庭泼下，香港的雨总是来得仓促而猛烈，转瞬便将墓碑浇湿，深重的黑色在大理石上蔓延。王嘉龙仿佛从长梦中惊醒。他站在雨中茫然地看向山野和天空，迟疑片刻后，带着雨水，转身离开。

王嘉龙启动汽车。雨水的凉意灌入喉腔，他忍不住咳嗽起来。他捂住嘴，接着脱掉湿透的外套，打开暖气和电台。某个不知名的小电台正在推荐怀旧老歌。人声合唱的前奏响起，随后是庄严的号角，圆号、长号、大号、簧管。他觉得旋律有点耳熟，仔细一听，发现那是《天佑女王》的变奏，男性歌手的演唱只有短短四句。

_“共你凄风苦雨，共你披星戴月，_

_共你仓仓千里度一生。_

_共你荒土废纵，共你风中放逐，_

_沙滚滚但彼此珍重过。”_

歌声中他再次想起那个名字。黄家隆。究竟是谁去过吴哥窟拍下那些照片，是谁在仲夏的夜晚为妓女念诵卡瓦菲斯的《城市》，又是谁最终被埋葬于将军澳的碧海青山间。他怎会逝去多年。

王嘉龙心神不宁地握着方向盘，雨越下越大，将前方的视野氤氲成一片，即使雨刷忙个不停也无济于事。弯道突然闪出一道刺眼的黄色灯光，他暗骂一句，急忙向内打方向盘躲避，但那辆车毫无反应，擦着他的车身外侧疾驰而过，冲向海湾的方向，一阵震耳欲聋的巨响后便彻底消失在了道路尽头。王嘉龙把车停在路边，推开车门冲到那辆车落海的地方。狂风大作，海浪翻滚，拍打着海岸礁石，暴雨砸落在海面和他身上，到处都没有车的影子，甚至连山坡上的矮灌木丛都完好无损。王嘉龙踉跄两步，浑浑噩噩中回到了车内。怎么可能。他梦呓般地低语。

经历了一夜的辗转反侧，第二天王嘉龙还是选择拨通了警务处的电话报案。以往除了被抄牌，他从没有这么频繁地跟警署打过交道。安顿好家中的猫咪，他又去了一次毕打行，可惜黄家隆的个展已经撤展，换成了某个欧洲现代艺术家的作品展。他在纯白的空间和装置艺术作品中来回走了一圈，试图搜寻线索，仍是徒然无获。他找到画廊当值的负责人，希望他们能帮助自己联系上这位艺术家。岂料负责人却一脸困惑地告诉他，近期安排的展览中并没有这位艺术家的名字。

毕打街车流不息，四周的高楼屹立不动，小巴和红的从他面前飞驰而过。他站在毕打行的门廊下，行人川流不息从身边走过。一切都似曾相识，犹如未来已在过去之中发生。有人爬上高楼，坠落，尖叫像鸟群一样四溅，扑向天空，露出那具尸体。五官被撕碎，血液和脑浆从破裂的颅骨里溢出，在大地上扭曲成一个极度诡异的形状。他被行人撞了一下，脚底一软，下意识地伸手扶住巨大的廊柱。冷风吹过，他忍不住打了个寒颤，感冒和失眠终于发威，他觉得头痛欲裂。不只是头，还有四肢和内脏，都疼痛不已，如万箭穿心。他已经失去了辨别虚幻与现实的能力。他回到家，倒在床上，昏沉沉地沉入熟睡。

王嘉龙醒来的时候天已经黑了，他身上还穿着白天外出的衣服，黑猫窜进他怀里，蹭了蹭，便趴在他腿上闭目养神起来。手机躺在床头闪着微弱的光。他拿过床头柜上的香烟和打火机，点燃，让焦香在肺部翻涌沉淀，再吐息而出，然后才拿起手机解锁屏幕。他没有理会新消息，而是久违地打开了WeChat。他印象中这款app发布的时间并不长，安装注册以后他就再也没有用过。何况他的账号到现在为止也只有一个好友。他向上划动屏幕，看着那个青年三天两头地在朋友圈晒照片。写字楼。酒店。聚餐现场。家门口的小花园。偶尔也会出现厨房和烧糊了的饭菜。配文是“和我男神比还是差了一点儿”，王嘉龙在黑暗中沉声笑了起来。何止一点，他点开评论输入这句话，然后一字一字地删除，什么都没有留下。他继续往下看，看着青年自驾横跨北美大陆、在冰岛等待极光、去北京拜访喜得千金的大哥、跑到仙本那考潜水证、一次又一次地回到香港却唯独不来见自己。维多利亚港、佐治五世纪念公园、昂坪缆车、长洲岛、龙脊、大浪湾、青马大桥……王嘉龙惊讶地发现，他似乎走遍了整个香港。青年更新了朋友圈，是一个小视频，王嘉龙点开视频，夜色中漂浮着不明显的灯火，隔着海湾摇曳。他听见海风呼啸的声音，有人不满地抱怨，姓赵的，你创业就创业，特意把我们拉到深圳湾来是想炫耀给谁看，大冬天的，我丢……拍摄者似乎因为寒风抖了一下手，他反驳道，谁炫耀了，你给我严肃点！王嘉龙又看了一遍。夜色里灯光渺茫，像将灭的烛火。原来从深圳看香港是这样的吗？王嘉龙在心里问。他犹豫了很久，把青年的备注名改成“阿鹏”后就退出了软件，没有留言也没有评论。

猫咪叫了一声，他揉了揉猫下巴，笑着问，“你一个人在家会不会觉得孤单？”

黑猫没有反应，他一条一条回复消息，到现在为止手机上也未收到任何坠楼或车辆落海的新闻。房间内静悄悄，他开始预定飞往暹粒的机票和酒店。最后，他想了想对腿上的黑猫说，“还是去买只狗陪你吧。”

一只皮球骨碌碌滚到他脚下，他捡起球，递给跌跌撞撞跑过来的小男孩，跟在男孩身后的少妇弯腰说，如果有人帮了你，妈咪告诉过你要讲什么啊。男孩抬起头，用稚嫩的童音对王嘉龙大声说，唔该晒。他微笑起来，回道，唔使。又摸了摸男孩的头，表扬道，好乖仔噶。少妇也回以微笑。

王嘉龙注视着那对母子走远，九龙寨城公园被夜色溶解，像一团被揉碎的隐秘往事，字迹模糊，混沌成难以解读的一片。当年他和母亲也是从这条路离开，走向他们的新家、新的人生。王嘉龙绕着草地的外围走了几圈，走到破旧的小巷里，又四处张望了一下，确定无人经过才从口袋里拿出烟。公园前方是低矮的老楼，零星地开着几家修理铺和麻雀馆，背后是成片的高层住宅花园，他透过灰蓝色的烟雾打量那片住宅。香港这地方总是烟火缭绕的，祠庙的信男善女、维港涌动的人潮、排挡和酒楼的老餮，还有他这种屡禁不止的瘾君子。可惜他们未能将香港捧上神坛羽化登仙，反而让它被衬得愈发世俗。风一吹，那缕雾气便散开了，如云烟过眼。

他扔掉烟，仿佛没什么可再留恋，沿着来路返回。途中他看到了一间迷你影院。前不久他才在报纸上见到了新界某某戏院倒闭关门的消息，自从80年电影院被政府从必要文娱设施一脚踢到商业零售类别以后，许多戏院便因为无法负荷高昂的租金而纷纷停业。没有了政府的硬性要求，地产商也不愿意将门面租给利润回报比更低的电影院。这种状况一直持续至今。偶尔会有电影人站出来讨伐政府的不作为，但话说到最后，仍然是自我检讨，似乎对政府已经不抱指望了。好像从九八年开始，他们就对政府没了指望。他走进去，发现是一间小众影院，会放映一些年代古早的老电影或大众院线不常见的独立电影。老板是个满脸横肉的中年人，看见他，气势汹汹地说，这么晚还来看电影，只有老片了。大意是你如果不想看我也不留客。王嘉龙习惯性地忽略对方不友善的语气，他看了一眼排片海报，付钱，从老板手里接过票，继续往里走。

放映厅不大，但空荡荡的，除了他只有一对情侣和三两个年轻人。他找到一个中间的位置坐下。画面随着音乐一点点展开，镜头跟着男孩女孩的追逐玩闹在他熟悉的街巷港湾之间切换，成人世界的暗涌和欲望像看不见的阴影投注到男孩身上，将他塑造得脆弱又乖张，温柔又暴戾，迷惘又叛逆。但是成年人只会怪罪他还未长大，殊不知未来的模样早已被过去决定。荧幕的光影落在王嘉龙身上，描摹出一个成年男人的轮廓。他神情专注，电影仍在继续。一九九七不可避免地到来，距离香港被收回主权只有不到半年的时间。男孩和女孩拉着手在维港奔跑，跑累了就停下来，趴在护栏上天马行空地幻想，幻想回归以后，跟随父母偷渡过来的女孩便可以光明正大地生活在这座城市，永远和他两小无猜。他们就要成为一家人。七月一日，烟火在维多利亚港上空绽放，比以往任何一次都更壮观、更隆重。紫荆广场上空，《天佑女王》与《义勇军进行曲》交替，米字旗降下，五星红旗升起。歌声缓缓飘荡，“东方之珠，我的爱人，你的浪漫是否风采依然……”

女孩和父母未能逃过警察的巡捕，他们被押上警车，依照北京政权与香港特区政府的约定，他们即将被遣返回大陆的老家。满天璀璨的烟火之下和欢庆的乐声里，男孩追逐着远去的警车，一边奔跑一边哭喊，乞求警车能停下、时光能倒流、老天能发发慈悲满足他卑微的心愿。可惜道路如此漫长。王嘉龙看着奔跑的男孩，如同自身命运的旁观者坐在幕外，就这样无能为力地目送警车开远，开往他无法抵达的地方。他不自觉地摸了摸脸颊，摸到一片水迹，泪水再次从他的眼中涌出。他蜷缩起身体，额头抵住前排的椅背，像母亲怀中的孩童，再也无法隐忍地失声痛哭。电影结束，字幕伴随着歌声行进。观众陆续离场，放映厅内仍然漆黑一团，只剩他一个人独坐。

_“东方之珠，整夜未眠_

_守着沧海桑田变幻的诺言_

_让海风吹拂了五千年_

_每一滴泪珠，仿佛都说出你的尊严_

_让海潮伴我来保佑你_

_请别忘记……”_

“为什么……为什么……”

他翻来覆去地问。为什么他的信任总是被辜负，为什么他的真心总是被抛弃，为什么他渴望圆满幸福，却不得不学会接受分离和失去……他想问的为什么太多了，问上三天三夜也问不完，但从来没有人能给他答案，甚至他自己也不能。也许城市是不适合做为故乡的。他意识到。城市是现代文明的产物，城市里不再有血脉相连的聚落，只有生活在法理秩序之下的个体，只有永不停歇的流动。越来越多的人从乡村来到城市，来了便再也不回。在这里，每个人都是精神上的弑父者，每个人都想做命运的主人，每个人都不是自身命运的主人。正如一座城市对昨日自我的无情抛弃，又如现代主义精神内个体的无根可溯。

所以，他只能坐在影院里，看完一场电影然后接受结局。电影散场了便离开。

第五章

家隆

“……曾祖父年轻时是疍民，以海为家，居无定所，漂泊便是他的生活。”

**

每年四月是岛上最热闹的时候。三角梅都开了，枝叶逐渐茂盛，青山的绿意也更浓了。寒冷已经完全散去，唯一的坏处便是暴雨多了起来，天边时常能看到低徘的乌云和响雷。湿淋淋的空气钻进土地和村落里，整个小岛都散发出腐败的霉味。木制房屋的墙壁上挂满了水珠，几排连着一起滚落，在地面留下一滩滩积水。好在此时海面风平浪静，正是适合渔民出海捕捞的季节。除了捕鱼，男人们还有更重要的任务。他们要负责布置好打醮的祭坛和牌坊，女人们则忙着准备食物和衣饰。村子里张灯结彩，喜庆气氛将霉味冲得一干二净。

初六当日，村民将北帝庙前的祭坛团团围住，个个屏息凝神盯着中间的道士。只见那道长着一身黄色绣花的道袍，头戴黑帽，嘴里念念有词地舞动手中的长剑。旁边坐着村里的老人，一边敲锣打鼓，一边高声唱着什么。道长收起剑，朝北帝像叩头，举手重重拍下法器，跪在蒲团上，再叩头，求北帝爷爷保佑今年也风调雨顺、无灾无患，烛火燃烧起来，作法结束。村民们纷纷上前磕头添香，一时间烟熏火燎，直叫人不敢睁眼。两天后的巡游更讨小孩子欢心，他们早早地便占好了地方。两头火发金身的狮子站道路中央，后面跟着撑杆的人，只待锣鼓一响，狮子便舞动起来，醒狮的小师傅跃上高杆，狮子昂首挺胸，显得威风凛凛，孩子和大人们都拍手叫好。再后面是被人撑着的精心装扮过的童男童女，坐在轿子里的天后娘娘和一手持剑的北帝神。到达终点了，狮子再次跳上高台，从口里吐出两幅字来：“风调雨顺”“平安吉祥”。孩子们迅速围了上去，起哄要摸一摸狮子的眼睛，这样今年才能消灾驱祸、保太平。

黄家隆看着身边跑过的小孩，一时心痒，拔腿也要上去。旁边的人一把拉住他。

“你不要命啦？”拉着他的姑娘说，“你偷偷地上岸就算了，万一被人发现，他们肯定不会放过你的！”

说罢，姑娘晃了晃拳头，一脸威胁地瞪着他。

“我知道了。”黄家隆又看了一眼狮子，“阿芸，过段时间我再来看你。”

名叫阿芸的姑娘点了点头，又催促道，“快走吧，别叫人看见了。”

黄家隆找到码头边停靠的船只，跳下船，用力跟阿芸摆了摆手，便转身朝着香山县的方向划去。他今年刚满十七，三年前父亲因为天灾死在了海上，没过多久，母亲便改嫁了一个岸上的小生意人，只留给他一只渔艇和一封寥寥数语的信。母亲在信中说自己对不住他，要他别来寻了。他虽然心有不甘，也只能体谅母亲的苦衷，学着自己当家。海面沉入黑暗，繁星倒影出珍珠般的光点，停泊的船只和滩涂上的简陋棚户都悄无声息的，只有一两艘船的蓬屋内还亮着灯火，或许是船上的女人正对着烛火修补破漏的渔网。黄家隆把船系牢，打了一桶水，拎进船舱，准备换洗睡觉。

黄家隆躺上床，枕着双臂，船身随着水面缓慢地起伏。他盯着舱顶，想起阿芸的脸，像日头出来时的海棠花般娇艳又活泼。但很快他又气馁了。朝廷有过规定，水上的女人可以嫁岸上的男人，但水上的男人却不准娶岸上的女人。而且也没有哪户正经人家愿意把女儿嫁给他这种漂泊无依的人。他拉下布帘前，望了眼远处的大屿山，皓月当空，山顶在月色照耀下依稀可见，明日想必是个晴天。想到这里，他便又心满意足地进入了梦乡。

窗外传来公鸡打鸣和牛羊叫唤的声响，黄家隆卷起窗布，太阳已经露出了大半个头，海面流淌着火红的霞光。他磕了几个头，又把香举过头顶、闭目祈愿，最后起身插到小香炉里。北帝神躲在神龛的阴影里显得有些骇人。黄家隆走到船头洗漱、做饭、整理渔网，望着陆地上的村落升起炊烟，正恰相邻船只的青年也掀开篷布走了出来。

“家隆，听说你昨天去那头看了醮会呀？”青年瞧见黄家隆，掬了一捧水，问道。他看上去年龄更大些，皮肤被太阳晒得黝黑，双目却炯炯有神，嘴唇厚实，筋脉如同藤蔓缠住他强壮的手臂。

“早啊，宝哥。”黄家隆说，“昨天那头可热闹了。”

他手舞足蹈地向宝哥讲了醮会的情形，尤其是醒狮，宝哥听完哈哈一笑，说道，“前些日子，佛山地头那北帝诞可比这气派多了。你不知道吧，祖庙请石湾的师傅新做了一批花脊，已经安上了，有什么八仙过海啊、天仙配啊、荆轲刺秦王啊，看着跟活的似的。华丰台呐，又上了新戏。”

“石湾？”黄家隆问，“哪个石湾？”

“就是南海县那个呀。听人说，那石湾的南风灶足足有七十尺长呐，从山腰一直到山脚，整个山坡都是，一次就能烧上千件瓷器。省城那些大户人家都去石湾请师傅哩。”宝哥说完，哼着小曲儿，撑起船桨，带着满船的渔网、虾笼便迎着霞光出发了。黄家隆戴上竹笠，摇桨跟了上去。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

渔船都陆续下岸，出海寻找鱼群的踪迹。太阳越升越高，海水也逐渐清澈，泛着粼粼的波光。鱼群在水下闪现。渔民们双手一拋撒开网，追随着潮汐航行，浪花翻涌，打在木船上。稍大的船只升起风帆，海面上回荡着阵阵歌声和说笑声。海底珍珠大浪涌咯——真心阿妹世上难逢——海底珍珠容易揾——真心阿哥呀，世上难寻——虾仔在冲鱼在大海哟……黄家隆抹了把汗水，继续前行拖动渔网。这次他要在海上呆上四五天。春季正是鱼类成群结队产卵、迁徙的时候，再加上各种贝类、虾蟹，如果运气好，收获将会比以往更加丰盛得多。他忙活了一整天，入夜后小睡了两三个时辰，丑时未过便爬起床，借着星光和烛火捞捕夜游的鱼儿。舟艇悠悠晃荡，四周黑黢黢的，他也不觉得害怕。他只盼着回去后能换到足量的米饼油盐和九江镇的双蒸，尽情饮一回“高兴酒”。

除了第三天遇上了风浪和骤雨，这次出海还算顺利。黄家隆带着满船的鱼虾回到岸边。他疲惫不堪，呼呼大睡一场，第二天便把丰收的海物拿到附近的墟市，换回了自己需要的东西。做买卖的时候，旁边的小贩说，珠江对岸宝安县的水湾里生养出来的蚝又肥又鲜，叫人垂涎欲滴，他便想道，不如下回就去那里碰碰运气。又有人七嘴八舌议论，如今世道乱得很，隔三差五便听说哪里的轮船沉了、哪位大臣被刺杀了、朝廷又开始征税、还要立宪哩！——这立宪又是个什么玩意？——议论的人被问得面面相觑。黄家隆从他们身边路过，却只记住一句：省城和九龙要修铁路了。铁路。他跟着念出从没听过的新奇词汇，在心里琢磨道，哪天若有机会，便上省城亲眼见识一番。

傍晚时，岸边起了薄薄的雾，余晖铺满海面，像一匹金色的绸缎。黄家隆早早地扯下帘子，正要休息，忽然船身一震，外头响起蹬蹬的脚步声。他心里一紧，嘀咕不会是哪来的贼子吧，立马翻身下床，褂子也没穿，拿起枕头下的柴刀别在身后，赤着脚就跑了出去。浓雾弥漫，海水和陆地都被挡在雾气之外，他什么也看不见，视野里只有白茫茫的一片。他从没见过这么大的雾。

“这位先生，晚上好。”一个声音用怪异的语调说。黄家隆这才发现面前站着一个男人的身影，那个人又走近了两步，从白雾中显现真容。黄家隆看到他的脸，倒抽一口冷气，吓得半分也不敢动。那个男人肤色煞白，鼻子跟山丘似的高高耸起，头发和眉毛都是稻草杆才有的黄色，最为可怖的是他的眼珠，竟然冒着诡异的绿光。黄家隆面上强装镇定，心中却在哀嚎：果真，夜路走多了，难免遇见鬼！老祖宗诚不我欺也！

那青面獠牙的“鬼”见他这副模样，挑眉说道，“我似乎吓到你了。”他往前迈了一步，黄家隆连忙退后，伸手摸向腰后的柴刀。“鬼”摇头笑了一下，和蔼地询问，“你从来没有见过洋人吗？——如果我没记错的话，你们应该是这样称呼我们的。”

“洋……洋人？”黄家隆重复道。他又反复打量了几遍，面前的人虽然衣着怪异，但干净整洁，手中杵着的木杆也不像什么夺命的法器。他印象中，洋人只存在于省城的商行和洋楼里，尽管他从未去过。

“我来自英格兰。”男人话音未落，只见黄家隆又唰地抽出柴刀，对准男人的咽喉，怒吼道，“畜生！我兄弟就是被大烟给害死的！”

“很抱歉，我没有经手过鸦片生意。”男人倒是波澜不惊，“现在，我只是想请你送我去香港，不知你是否愿意？”

黄家隆犹豫半天，收起了刀，回身往船舱走，“我不随便对无辜的人动手，但我也不送鬼佬。”

“我可以出高价。”男人说，“尽管开口。”

见黄家隆毫无反应，男人叹了口气，说道，“请你先考虑，明天我再过来。”

身后许久没有动静，黄家隆回过头，发现船头已经空无一人，不知何时雾也已经散去。他疑惑地皱眉，没多细想便回到船舱，将篷布和窗帘拉好，在船只平缓的摇曳中倒头睡去。

第二天夜里那个英国人并没有如约现身。黄家隆怀疑自己只是做了一个梦，又把梦里的事情当了真。他不再惦念这件怪事，重新回到海上，过着捞鱼捕虾的生活。返程后，他打算托人请省城的工匠打副镂花铜手镯，下次去见阿芸时作为礼物送给她。黄家隆想象着阿芸收到手镯的样子，笑容满面地阖上眼。他被一阵熟悉的蹬踏声吵醒了。黄家隆睡眼惺忪地躺着，一个激灵起身。果然他在船头见到了那个男人。

“考虑得如何了？”男人问。

“你干嘛非要坐我的船？”黄家隆忍不住问。

“我给的酬劳绝对不会让你失望。”男人答非所问，“难道你不需要用钱？”

黄家隆在原地踟蹰了一会，让开身体，“那你先进来。”

男人微微一笑，握着手杖，拎起皮箱躬身进入船舱。黄家隆见他已经坐好，便挑落了绳索，用力一撑，使靠岸的船滑入水面，驶向更辽阔、深邃的海域，海的那头就是大屿山。海面依然笼罩着薄雾，今夜星辰稀疏，只有弯月的清辉幽幽洒向大海，他们在月海中航行。黄家隆回到舱内将烛火点燃，继续驾驭船只。

“你叫什么名字？”男人隔着舱门问。

“黄家隆。”他说。

“怎么写？”男人问。

“你懂汉文？”黄家隆奇怪地问。

“认识一点。”男人说。

“我不识字。”黄家隆说，“我也不知道我的名字怎么写。”

男人沉吟片刻，问，“是不是嘉言懿行的嘉、飞龙在天的龙。”

“应该不是吧。”黄家隆迟疑地说，“你怎么懂这么多？”

“我在广州谈生意的时候，有人请我一同去寺庙卜卦，并告诉我这是《周易》的谚语。”男人说，“太深奥了。事实上，我并没有听懂。但我猜这是一句祝福。”

“你叫什么？”黄家隆问。

“你可以称呼我，柯克兰。”男人说。

“好奇怪的名字。”黄家隆大笑，“你做的什么生意？”

“古董交易。”男人说，“中国有许多价值连城、年代久远的艺术品，就像一座取之不尽的宝库。你们的商人卖给我，我再卖给欧洲的王公贵族。”

黄家隆似懂非懂地点点头。

“你一直这样生活吗？”男人问，“我是指，住在船上，靠捕鱼为生。”

“对呀。”黄家隆让船向左偏移，避开前方的暗礁。他前后看了看，漭漭水域幻化为广袤无垠的黑色原野，天是黑的、地也是黑的，如洪荒初开般，万籁俱寂。他们仿佛成了误入世间的沙鸥、转瞬即逝的蜉蝣，做着一段不知归期与归宿的羇旅。他说，“那些人不让我们上岸。”

“所以你在陆地上没有家？”男人问。

“大海就是家。”黄家隆说。

“一旦离开陆地、到了海上，人的命运就不完全属于自己了，而是交给了这条船、这片海。”男人说，“比如我们，随时可能被海浪吞噬。”

“难道在岸上命就是自己的吗？”黄家隆疑惑地问。

男人的眼珠动了动，似乎在看他，又似乎在看更远处，那对绿眸沉浸在夜色中，显出翡翠般幽暗、温润的色泽。过了一会，他说，“年少时我想做一个航海家，四处冒险，征服世间每一块蛮土。后来我父亲在海上战死，母亲迫于生计去伦敦做了妓女，被巴黎的富商看中，成了他的情妇。那个男人的妻子是个风流善妒的法国女人，她指使情夫把我赶出了皇家海军。可她自己的儿子——那个游手好闲的浪荡子——却可以和科学院最杰出的博物学者结交，跟着法国皇帝的探险队远征亚细亚——”他顿了顿，“你说的对。”

黄家隆察觉到男人的不平与不甘，却无法真正理解他话里的意思，只能埋头推动船桨。木船发出嘶哑的响声，白雾一点也没有要散去的迹象。

“你想过在陆地生活吗？”男人问。 

“没想过。”黄家隆老实地说。

“我去香港是为了见一个人，可惜我该下船了。”男人打开皮箱，从里面翻出一沓信件，“能否劳烦你帮我把这些信交给我的表妹，请她代为保管。她叫艾米丽·钟斯，是一位从美利坚来的传教士，居住在维多利亚城的圣约翰堂附近。”

黄家隆还在想怎么委婉地拒绝，男人又说，“陆地和海洋或许没什么不同，但是去看看也无妨。”

海面突然刮起了狂风，骤雨落下，巨浪打了过来，黄家隆连忙蹲下去，双手死死抓住船身以保持平衡。木船猛烈地晃动起来，等风浪和暴雨平息，雾也散了，他起身查看船舱，却发现那里已空无一人，只有一叠被牛皮纸包裹完好的信和几张涂满了怪异符文的纸票。他把船舱翻了遍，还是没找到那个男人。邪门了，难不成真的是鬼？黄家隆郁闷地想。他继续漂流了一段时间，终于在第二天傍晚到了香港。他带着包裹上岛，被连绵的街市和密密麻麻的房屋吓了一条，按捺不住地东张西望起来。他跟着一个轿夫找到了圣约翰堂，山上的道路要宽敞得多，那黄墙白窗的高大建筑物让他啧啧称奇，里面传出孩童整齐的歌声，像夜里海上吹来的阴风，却并不瘆人，反而令人身心和悦。

两个身穿黑袍的洋人老太太从门内走出来，黄家隆顾不得许多便冲了上去。听说他要找钟斯女士，其中一位修女先是一惊，接着狐疑地打量他几眼，最后才说，“十年前香港爆发鼠疫，钟斯女士在抚慰病人时不幸感染，当年便离开尘世，重新回到了上帝的怀抱。”

见黄家隆一头雾水，另一位修女叽里呱啦对她说了些什么，她便又解释道，“钟斯女士已经去世了。”

“可是……”黄家隆递上手里的包裹，“昨天她哥才说要我帮忙把这个给她。”

“她的兄长？”修女神情古怪地反问，接过他手里那摞信件。她随意翻看了几个信封，大惊失色道，“上帝啊，这不可能，她的兄长三十多年前就已经死了！”

原来三十多年前，身在广州的古董珍玩商人收到一个来自法国的包裹后，连夜搭上了前往香港的客轮，然而客轮航行至珠江口时突遇风暴。海面电闪雷鸣，掀起了滔天巨浪，直扑向舱顶。客轮撞上旁边的暗礁，船体破损，在风雨中挣扎了一阵便开始下沉，最后被浪涛吞噬。那次海难死伤惨重，亚瑟·柯克兰和大多数乘客一样，和他的父亲一样，未能逃脱葬身海底的命运。

黄家隆怀抱着信件，站在车水马龙的街道上，不知该何去何从。他想起男人留下的纸票，问了好几个路人后找到了附近的一家银号。银号的伙计看见他手中的纸票，眉头一皱，问这是从哪弄来的。黄家隆见伙计神色不对，便谎称是替英国来的洋商办事、兑点散钱。伙计见他说得有模有样似乎放下了戒心，摇头答道，现在这一千的英镑得值七八千两白银，着实太大，我们可兑不了，请您另找别家吧。黄家隆给那数目吓得腿一哆嗦，夺过纸票便奔了出去。照这样看，男人给他的报酬少说也得有几万两白银。他哪见过这么多钱呀。黄家隆总觉得自己得了什么不该得的不义之财，走在街上都被几百双眼睛盯着，浑身不自在。

码头旁边的船运公司在招长工，黄家隆编造出身，画了押。晚上他偷偷溜出闷热、拥挤的劳工棚舍，到船上简单收拾了几件衣衫和北帝爷的神像，便将绳索解开，任由渔船随着水流漂走。他望着远去的船只，仿佛将过去的自己生生剜下，既悲壮又充满了期盼和勇气，心中五味杂陈。至于已故商人留下的钱财和信件，他始终心有畏惧，于是用油纸和麻布包裹结实，到附近的乱葬岗找了处隐秘的地方趁夜埋了。海上传来凄厉的哀号声，登时吓得他魂飞魄散，顾不上满身泥泞拔腿就跑，再也不敢回头。

香港不大，却鱼龙混杂。洋人有洋人的做派，华人有华人的规矩。上有约翰堂，下有文武庙、天后宫。现如今没了衙门，英国来的官老爷管不了事。华人之间若是起了纠纷，要么去行会、要么去祠庙，请德高望重的耆老或本行话事者出面裁判。街头时常有人高声演说，黄家隆听得云里雾里，又生出了读书识字的心思，他打听到文武庙后面的义学在收人，便跑去报了名。

偶然间听到义学的老师提起，黄家隆才知道，原来那晚听到的是医船里被隔离的鼠疫病人的叫声。十年前，岛上的房屋比之如今多出数倍，铺满半个山坡，密不透风、泄物横流。初夏时节，疫病从广东省传入香港，迅速蔓延开来。英国人很快便贴出了《治疫章程》，一改之前与华人相安无事的态度，要求挨个搜查、清洁房屋，隔离病患，就地焚烧掩埋死者，进出港者一律接受检疫，并由洋大夫进行治疗。华人十分抗拒，大呼鬼佬要害我上国子民，甚至与搜屋的英国官兵大打出手。广东省已经下令禁止香港华人回省，可哪有人愿意客死他乡，于是许多华人又因为私舟过载而死在了偷渡还乡的路上。瘟疫减轻已经是来年的事了。香港人口少去大半，英国人趁机拆除山坡上的民居，将居民赶到山脚，狭窄的街道全部改建成宽阔大道。西医院慢慢多了起来。太平山也脱胎换骨成了今时的模样。

黄家隆一边念书，一边听老师和工友讲以前的事，“香港”二字在他脑中仿佛逐渐有了可以依凭的形状，一点点变得清晰。因为他做事勤恳、机敏好学又熟悉船事，颇受老板喜爱，两三年后便升了管事，也有了自己的屋子。第四年开春，黄家隆特意向老板请了假，穿着最好的衣服、带上积蓄和请老工匠精心打造的一套首饰，启程去向自己心心念念的姑娘提亲。

岛上仍是一片张灯结彩，与四年前无异，黄家隆知道热闹的醮会就要到来了。然而他却扑了个空。阿芸的家大门紧闭，院里积了厚厚一层土，她最爱的三角梅也败了一地，只剩枯藤。黄家隆拦住路过的村民，想问个究竟。村民听到阿芸的名字，一脸晦气地急着想走开。黄家隆见状，从包袱里掏出一个金手镯，说只要他把发生过什么事告诉自己，这个镯子就送给他。村民咽了下口水，犹豫再三，终于张了口。

村里的张老爷垂涎阿芸年轻貌美，趁阿芸的父母不在玷污了她。她父母本想吃了这哑巴亏，把事情瞒下去，再替她寻个人家早点出嫁。阿芸却不从，向乡绅告发了张老爷，在村里闹得沸沸扬扬。谁知那些话事的乡绅和张老爷蛇鼠一窝，反咬一口是阿芸勾引在先，并假慈悲地建议不如张老爷把阿芸娶了，纳为小妾，也算是一桩美事。张老爷是岛上的大户，家底殷实。阿芸父母听了，顿时破涕为笑，只差跪下谢老爷们大恩大德，夸女儿道还是你会打算。村里人又妒又恨，流言四起，都说她平时看不出、原来背地里还是个狐媚子。孩童见了阿芸便唱起编排她的歌谣。阿芸自然说什么也不肯，谁知此时却被大夫诊断出有喜了。于是连张老爷的正房都来劝她早日过门，为家里传宗接代，若是生了儿子，日后必定不会亏待她。婚事一拖再拖，张老爷坐不住了，决定强娶。父母在阿芸的饭菜里下了迷药，等她醒来已经被五花大绑送上喜堂。拜天地的时候，阿芸挣开了押着她的仆人，声嘶力竭地大喊我做鬼也不会放过你们，朝桌角撞了过去，倒在地上咽了气。没过多久，她父母就搬走了，没有人知道他们搬去了哪里。阿芸这一死，村民多少猜到了事情原委，只是谁也不愿再提。

“这是……什么时候的事？”黄家隆问。

“两年还是三年前吧。”村民说。

黄家隆将手镯给了村民，双膝一软跪倒在泥地上，面上已经没了血色，双目也不再神采奕奕，仿佛和那颓萎的三角梅一样，被死去多年的主人带走了魂魄。

今年村里的醮会未能如期举行。张老爷突然死了，死在自己的卧房，手脚被折断，舌头也叫人拔了，眼睛瞪得老大，甚是骇人。发现尸体的下人吓了个半疯，抱住正房的腿直念叨：“是她，是阿芸，阿芸来寻仇了！”村里因为张老爷的死闹得人心惶惶，几个乡绅更是闭门谢客，醮会就这样搁置下了。

黄家隆回到维多利亚城后大病一场，整夜说胡话，一会儿叫嚷着老天不公，一会哀哀戚戚地说我做了坏事。工友请大夫来看诊，被他拿着扫帚轰了出去。他半夜出门游荡，稀里糊涂地到了乱葬岗，一个衣着朴素的妇人跪坐在土堆前抹着眼泪。黄家隆走过去，在她身边坐下。

“你为什么哭？”黄家隆问。

“我家老爷死了。”妇人流着泪说。

“他怎么死的？”黄家隆问。

“做生意欠了债，被人逼死的！”妇人说。

“你叫什么名字？”黄家隆见妇人的脸有几分眼熟，不禁问，“我们曾见过吗？”

妇人却摇了摇头，他又凑近看了一会，竟从她脸上看出几分阿芸的影子来。恍惚中他念着阿芸的名字，想拉妇人的手。对方狐疑地反问，“你怎么知道我叫阿芸？”

没多久黄家隆与阿芸成亲。他找了个深夜，去乱葬岗挖出以前埋下的东西，用其中一张英镑替妻子还清了前夫欠下的高利贷。一年后，阿芸为他生了个儿子。第二年，朝廷下诏准许自由剪发。广东商人在诏书颁布前便火速成立华服剪发会，大倡剪辫子、穿洋服。消息传到香港，六位高寿的耆老把当地居民召集到祠庙，先读完诏书，接着便拿起剪刀将身后灰白的长辫一刀绞下。有人大声叫好，也有人喋喋地念着“身体发肤受之父母”或是喊道“不能剪，不能剪啊”。夜里，黄家隆回到家中，让妻子为他剪发。他听着剪子开合的声音，望着眼前摇曳的烛火，只觉得那些漂泊无定的日子竟已恍如隔世。他才二十多岁，却仿佛与耄耋老人无异了。

后来黄家隆又去学了英文、法文。公司老板对他很是器重，大小事都交给他打理，他与英国人打交道的时间也越来越多。文武庙旁边是一条长长的楼梯街，对面是妓院和流莺的聚集地，楼梯上是圣公会办的书院。他从这条街走过，看着太阳落下，维多利亚城在暮色中亮起灯火，像一条金色的河流，不断有人跳下船只从港湾涌入这河流，为避战火，为求富贵。世间不乏热血的有志青年，可一旦硝烟四起，大多数平头百姓想的仍然是如何及早逃离，去寻一块安稳的净地过太平日子。各行各业的有钱人近日联名上书，请求总督专为华人开辟一块坟场。对于魂归故里之事，他们已不再抱有执念，生死虽大，但既来之则安之罢。时隔多年，黄家隆终于再次想起了那个英国商人。他找出当年的包裹，拿到书院，花钱请教授外语的先生翻译那些信件。他想知道，又是怎样的理由，迫使英国商人选择在那个不安的雨夜登上渡轮，而最终却将他带到了这里。

黄家隆的独子五岁那年。袁世凯称帝，云南通电全国宣布独立，各省轰轰烈烈地搞起了护国运动。与此同时，整个欧洲陷入混战。他辞掉船运公司的工作，与妻子告别，独自开始旅行。他登上省港直通车的那天，当地报纸上刊载了一则新闻：一名印度裔警察于上水区域巡逻时受到老虎攻击，因重伤亡故，随后老虎被警队围剿、击毙。这是香港历史上第一次、也是最后一次发现老虎的踪迹。

**

“亲爱的亚蒂：

……我们已经抵达中南半岛。这里气候炎热，河水也十分肮脏，到处都是令人不安的飞虫。……我们为无处不在的瘴气感到担忧，很显然我们与当地人不同，安南人对瘴气有着惊人的适应力，他们竟可以毫无畏惧地在河流中沐浴，任由瘴气侵入他们的身体，引发可怕的病变。……

你真诚的，

弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦”

“亲爱的亚蒂：

……我必须为自己的偏见道歉。安南、老挝人也好，暹罗人也好，他们并非对世界全然的无知，而是生活在另一种常识之中。……此外，他们热情、纯真，易于满足。对佛祖和自然界的万物有着极为虔诚而且纯净的信仰，内心富饶。这是欧洲人所无法比拟的。

……我们的生命正在遭受前所未有的破坏。有一种无形的力量扼杀了我们内心美好良善的部分，却毫无顾忌地打开潘多拉的魔盒，释放出邪恶的种子。……如你所见，伦敦的地下妓院就是最好的例子，道貌岸然的权贵和资本家们正是那里的常客。这些人买通国会将街道改造得明亮、壮观，以符合他们对理性与秩序的吹捧，却任由梅毒和贫穷在地下悄悄传播。《草地上的午餐》之所以被恶意中伤，无非是因为揭穿了他们的虚伪和自负，无疑这是一副杰作。……欧洲已经成为道德沦丧的索多玛，只有欲望横流。……

你真诚的，

弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦”

“亲爱的亚蒂：

……在暹罗的这些日子，我开始思索自身的使命。我是指像我一样抱着无尽的好奇心前往世界各地的人。我曾对你称赞安南人的优点，不知是否令你发笑。毕竟在很多欧洲人看来，这些蛮荒之地不可能存在与我们同样优越的人种和文明。几年前，一位自称穆奥太太的女士找到我，告诉我，她的丈夫在远东一隅发现了足以震惊世界的古老遗迹，可惜欧洲人的傲慢和轻视埋没了这项伟大发现。我找出当年穆奥先生发表的文章和绘画，仔细阅读了多遍，我认为他可能有所夸张，但绝非哗众取宠的骗子。……

……我们必须学会平等地去看待与我们不同的文明，而不是对待下等人一样俯视、改造他们。这就是我们的使命所在。在这个充满轻蔑、冲突和敌对的世界里，找到一种属于我们的对话和理解的方式。用我们的知识重塑世界上不同人种和文明对彼此的认知。……比起有权有势的所谓上等人，我更乐意做一个人道主义者，一个真正的博爱家，甚至只做一个关怀人类与世界的二流小说作者。……

你真诚的，

弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦”

“亲爱的亚蒂：

……这恐怕将是我最后一次给你写信，虽然以往的信也未曾寄出。原谅我，我总是找不到合适的时机将它们寄到你的手中，何况我也经常担心这会引起你的不快。

……我们一行人的发现将会被全数交给陛下的军队，作为侵占安南的指引。不可否认，我们在旅途中遇到了许多粗鲁、野蛮的当地人，但是我依然无法认同祖国的行动。我将要离开队伍，独自去柬埔寨寻找穆奥博士的吴哥。不过最近我又有了新的看法，我开始怀疑这种公之于众的展示对于古迹或者说古老文明的意义。……古老的文明从未被发现，也无需被发现。繁华落尽之时，它即它自身，正如玫瑰即玫瑰。这一切对它已经失去意义，只对我们存在意义。正如伟大和美不需要被判断，更不在意被如何观看、注视。每一个古老文明的发现都与文明本身无涉，而我们活着的人类才是万物当中最应心怀感恩和谦卑的。

……我的敌人与挚友，请原谅我的喋喋不休，我知道你对我心怀芥蒂，但我也知道，你是这个世界上为数不多懂得我所追求的理想与生活的人。尽管你也许并不认同。这是一种奇妙的经历：世界上存在着一个与你截然相悖的人，而这个人却深刻地理解了你的一切。你可能并不清楚，有时我厌恶你，你的势利、阴险、与我作对时的嘴脸，有时我又庆幸上帝让你走进了我的生命。

……听说这些年你一直在广州经商，顺利的话，我将会从香港返回。如果你不介意，也许我们可以在香港见一面，我会将看到的一切都说给你听。……

你真诚的，

弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦”

**

黄家隆和同学闲聊时，才知道几个同乡会正在号召市民去新界堵截政府遣返大陆难民的车辆。他在中文大学的崇基学院念大四，父母曾经是“中文运动”的资助者，那时他才十岁出头，并不清楚父母和他们的同道人为了争取一所以中文授课、被政府承认的大学付出了多少心血，但好在他没有辜负父母的苦心，一直用功读书，进了理想中的书院。父母结婚时，香港还没有废妾。母亲出身于基督徒家庭，无法接受男人三妻四妾。父亲为了打消未婚妻的疑虑，干脆也受洗入教，幸而他直至离世都未曾违背过自己的誓言。父母虽然信奉基督，却保留着一尊北帝陶像，色彩已经剥落，底座也严重破损。父亲说这是爷爷留下的传家宝，要妥善保管。

三天后，黄家隆和一队市民一起去了罗湖边界。他们听说几辆军队的车刚开过去，要抓偷渡的大陆人。他们到的时候，已经有上百号人堵在路上和押送偷渡难民的车辆对峙。难民们个个衣衫褴褛、面黄肌瘦，像待宰的家畜一样被关在车上。旁边站着看守的士兵。

一名边防军官试图劝说市民退让。人群沸腾起来。

“他们回去只有死路一条！”有人大喊，他身边立刻响起一片附和声。

“你们还是不是中国人！”一个女人质问，“怎么能送自己的乡亲去死！以后回广东，你们——还有什么脸去祖坟前磕头！”

华人面孔的士兵不知所措地彼此看了看。不知是谁先喊了一声“除非从我身上碾过去”，黄家隆身边的市民一个接一个躺倒在地上，用身体堵住押送车前方的道路。英国军官朝天鸣枪，想吓退挡道的市民。然而押送车却骚动起来，几个本地士兵合力用枪砸开了锁，难民看到了生路，纷纷跳下车，拼了命地往旁边的山林里跑过去。市民们迅速爬起来，冲上前去帮助难民下车逃跑。黄家隆握住一个年轻女人瘦弱的手，把她和另一个男人搀下车，带着他们往市区的方向跑。他们跑了一阵，已经看不见押送车的身影。

黄家隆停下来，抹了把脸颊，烈日晒得他脸上汗涔涔的。他指向前方，“沿着这个方向跑下去就是九龙，进了市区就没有人会抓你们了。去投靠亲戚或者打份工，先想办法安顿下来，拿到身份以后就可以申请公屋了。”

年轻夫妇口里不停地道谢，说着就要跪下去，黄家隆连忙拦住他们。女人脸上混合着泥巴、血痕和泪水，像一副悲壮的抽象画。男人牢牢地搂着她虚弱的身体，生怕她因为体力不支摔倒。

“你也是从广东过来的吗？”女人问。

“我是香港人。”黄家隆说，“我是中国人。”

“你叫什么名字？”女人急切地问，“可以告诉我吗？”

“黄家隆。”他说，“这也是我曾祖父的名字。”

女人喃喃地重复了数遍，追问道，“是不……是不是嘉言懿行的嘉、人中龙凤的龙？”

黄家隆正想解释，却发现来处似乎滚起了土黄色的烟尘，他说，“你们快跑，军队要追过来了。”

女人跪下朝他磕了个头，和身边的男人一起，不顾一切地沿着小路奔逃，逃向九龙，逃向未知的新生。

第六章

Apsara

每年五至十月，冰川与积雪在阳光下消融，从喜马拉雅山麓涌向足下的大地，与夏季的雷雨一同将湄公河淹没，山洪暴发，在交汇处倒灌入洞里萨河，高涨的水流沿着河道退回源头的湖泊，将洞里萨湖变成一片无边无际的汪洋，连绵的红树林只能看见一小丛黑色树梢，傍水而居的高棉人像往常一样在浮屋内生活起居，他们把房屋建在长长的木桩上，依靠船舶出行、劳作，以抵御雨季洪水的泛滥。与此同时，水稻因为河水的浇灌而茂盛生长，鱼虾也在湖泊内聚集，现在正是捕捞的最好时机。太阳从湖面落下，将天地万物染成深邃的殷红，湖面荡漾着金色的流光，偶尔有鸟群和几只渔船的剪影闯入，如同大火蔓延的梦境。

洞里萨湖的深处是蛇神那迦（naga）的居所，他们是这片泽国的统治者，掌管着凡间生死和雨露恩泽。几百年前，一位婆罗门的王子被放逐至此，在水滨遇见那迦的公主，与她坠入爱河，公主的父亲将附近的湖水吸干，露出地面，为这对新婚在陆地建立都城。高棉因此而生。

而此时远在几十公里外的吴哥王城内，一场史无前例的叛变正要上演。高棉国王的侄子在婆罗门祭司的暗中支持下，带兵闯入国王的寝宫，将叔父刺杀，随后铲除其亲信和党羽，夺取了国王的宝座。年轻国王的行动并未就此终止，他向南征讨，诛杀内乱的王族，接着进攻占婆，开疆拓土、收服异族，使吴哥成为横跨中南半岛的庞大帝国。他以毗湿奴神的化身自居，大兴土木，他需要一座举世瞩目的伟大庙宇，以接受万民朝拜，彰显帝国的赫赫权威与无限忠诚。

**

王嘉龙在机场碰到了已经分手的女友。落地窗外，不断有飞机落地或离港。巨大的白色机体在跑道上缓缓滑行，升入湛蓝无云的高空。有人叫出了他的名字，他回头，看着年轻女孩走过来，和他并肩而立。他问了才知道，原来对方的目的地也是暹粒，但是下一趟航班。宽阔明亮的候机厅内人越来越多，登机广播频频响起，有人推着行李箱在自动人行道上追赶奔跑。

“我总是觉得，你有很多心事，但从来不愿意跟我讲。”女孩说。

王嘉龙笑了，“我有车有房，事业有成。会有什么不能跟人讲的心事。”

“但愿是我的错觉。”女孩说。

“是我不好，让你多心了。”王嘉龙说。

另一个高瘦的女生快步走了过来，女孩听见脚步声，回过头与那个女生搂在一起，亲密地交谈起来。王嘉龙愣了一下，没有向她道别，而是推着行李箱，识趣地离开。看来他的前女友找到了那个愿意抛下手头的一切陪她飞往吴哥窟的人。而他将独自前往。吴哥窟本身并无不同，只是去的人各怀心事罢了。同床异梦的爱侣总是容易缘尽，就像起落的飞机，最好永不相遇。

暹粒位于热带，又地处内陆。王嘉龙刚下飞机，就仿佛进入了一个巨大的蒸笼，空气闷热又黏腻，如同一层薄膜胶着在他的皮肤上，没过多久他就满身是汗。机场大门口里三层外三层地站满了手机木牌、替酒店接送旅客的突突车司机。所谓的突突车就是带有顶篷的载客三轮摩托。他找到自己的名字，皮肤黝黑的司机笑容殷勤地领他到车边，又是递湿毛巾、又是送冰水，让他直感觉浑身不适。马路上尘土飞扬，突突车们像是兴奋过了头的酒鬼，在街头横冲直撞。整个一路他都没有看见交警或者红绿灯的影子。酒店前台也笑容和煦地早早等在了大门口，迎面过来先是奉上用姜水浸泡过的湿毛巾，请他到大堂的沙发坐下，餐厅服务生端出解暑的饮品和小食，一边为他讲解吴哥窟的路线。色调淡雅的大堂里布置了几尊木刻佛像和开满睡莲的水缸。王嘉龙办理入住的时候，正巧有人推门从旁边的餐厅出来，接着他就听到了一个再熟悉不过的声音。

“嘉龙？！”他闻声抬起头，看见李星辉站在门边，一脸惊喜。新加坡人打扮得很随意，人字拖、运动裤，手腕上是一串凤眼菩提佛珠。他的额发自然地垂下，搭在眉毛上，只是好像肤色又黑了一点。

“怎么是你？”王嘉龙啧了一声，皱起眉。

“说明我们有缘啊。”李星辉全然不在意，走过来一把揽住他，“别这副表情嘛，走，跟我去吃饭。”

“放开我。不去。”王嘉龙想挣脱。

“你是真的不想去还是假的不想去？”李星辉笑眯眯地问。王嘉龙瞪了他一眼，低下头，专心签酒店账单，半天没说话。

“那就去吧。”李星辉心领神会地说。

王嘉龙收起自己的证件和房卡，拿好外套，一手推着行李箱扭头就走。

“等会我去你房间叫你。”李星辉在他身后嘱咐。

入夜了，暹粒的街市热闹起来，空气里残留着白天的余热。操着不同语言的游客在市场内喧嚷、购物。小店大多卖些特产：佛具、印花灯笼裤和长裙、热带水果干、熏香和精油。餐厅和酒吧也人满为患。精致的法式别墅被改建成精品旅馆或西餐厅，不少欧美游客光顾。几家广式排挡里则坐满了乌发乌眸的华人，走近便能嗅到炒饭的油烟香。河边是一排推车，都是当地人经营的小摊，有卖当地汤食的、也有卖鲜榨果汁的，门店自然没有，只在背后的空地上摆着几张矮桌和小板凳，全靠路灯照亮，价格要便宜上不少，会来这里消费的多半是暹粒当地人。李星辉和王嘉龙找了一家生意不错的大排档解决晚饭。老板是广东人，听到他们用粤语商量吃什么，便亲切地用粤语做推荐。店里在放beyond的《海阔天空》。王嘉龙透过同伴的肩膀望向马路，小孩子们拿着菜牌站在路边，替自家的米饭摊或果汁摊招揽生意。

“嘉龙，你们香港人是不是都喜欢来这旅游？”李星辉调侃道，“我住进去以后至少碰到三拨香港人。”

“我们香港人有钱爱出国游，碍到你了？”王嘉龙说。

服务生送来了饭菜和饮料。李星辉帮她摆好，习以为常地继续，“我们多久没见过了？有五年了吗？”

“我怎么可能记得。”过了一会，王嘉龙又说，“六年。上次你来香港办事，我们一起吃过饭。阿鹏也在。”

“他现在还好吗？”似乎想起了什么，李星辉微笑地问。

“你问我，我问谁？”王嘉龙哼了一声，拿起筷子，看到那盘铺着蛋花和香葱的干炒牛河时，他露出了愤怒的神色，小声嘀咕“呢係乜鬼嘢（*这是什么鬼）”。他尝了一口，回答道，“他去深圳了。现在应该在创业。”

李星辉忍不住笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”王嘉龙不满地问。

“没什么。”李星辉摆摆手，“我们非得这样聊天吗？”

王嘉龙不明所以地看着他，李星辉叹了口气，“没事。继续说。”

“我和你没什么可说的。”王嘉龙回道，“这个蟹味道不对。”

李星辉回头看了一眼，老板正忙着招呼客人，他说，“这里又不是香港，别那么讲究了。”

“不用你来告诉我。”王嘉龙说，“要是在香港，我早就投诉了。”

“下次来我们新加坡，请你去珍宝吃胡椒蟹。”李星辉说。

“新加坡也就螃蟹和鸡饭可以吃一吃了。”王嘉龙嘲讽道。

“是啊。新加坡所有餐馆的菜单加起来都没有香港一家茶餐厅的厚。”李星辉笑着附和。

他这么一说，王嘉龙反而无话可回了，更重要的是他根本分辨不出这个新加坡人是真心还是假意。李星辉还是那副悠哉悠哉的样子，落地电风扇吹动他的发尾，汗珠从他被晒黑的脖子上滚落，他津津有味地喝着自己的百香果汁。人流一点也没有减少的态势。李星辉开始打听香港人的行程安排，王嘉龙说明天想先去小吴哥看看。

“去看日出吗？”李星辉问。

“后天吧。”王嘉龙说，他打算好好休息一晚。

“我们俩一起，结个伴，怎么样？”李星辉建议道，“都是知根知底的老友了。”

“谁和你是老友。”王嘉龙说。

李星辉知道已经得到了对方的同意。付完钱，他提议去河边散歩。他们沿着河流，一边慢慢地走，一边观察对岸的夜市。河流在夜色中隐去了他污浊的绿衣，反倒因为两岸的灯光和喧哗而显得格外幽静、恬淡。他们聊彼此的近况，追忆留学英国时的往事，李星辉提起柯克兰教授的病情，王嘉龙只是听他讲，始终一言不发。

“我听梅格说，阿尔上个月回了伦敦。”李星辉说，“应该是回去照顾教授吧。”

“他总算愿意回去了？”王嘉龙问。

“你总算愿意开口了？”李星辉反问，“你呢，打算什么时候去看看教授？”

“再说吧。”王嘉龙搪塞道。

“嘉龙，已经过去的事别老是放在心上。”李星辉说。

“你以为人人都和你一样？”王嘉龙问，“说放下就放下？”

李星辉笑了一声。夜市的彩色灯光落在水面，被河流揉碎，斑驳一片。突突车司机说着别扭的英语和中文，在路边桥头拉客。他听到微弱、随意的歌声在耳边响起。王嘉龙不知不觉地哼起了歌，声音很轻，揉进街市的噪音中变得几不可闻，像一缕气若游丝的呼吸。 _……从前共你，促膝把酒倾通宵……不够，我……痛快过，你……。_

“这是什么香水？”李星辉突然问。

“什么？”王嘉龙说。

“你今天用的。”李星辉说。

“关你柒事。”王嘉龙说着别开脸。

李星辉只能看到他的侧脸，于是笑了笑，不再追问。

王嘉龙一觉睡到下午。他拉开窗帘，烈日当空，午后的阳光照进他所在房间的小庭院里，亮得刺眼。他躺回长椅，拿着遥控器百无聊赖地换台，当地台在播柬语配音的《公主嫁到》，他看了半集，配音实在让人出戏，于是跳回香港的电视台，继续看财经新闻。他又在房间里磨蹭了一阵才出门。

李星辉叫了一辆小汽车。司机是个健谈的暹粒人，和李星辉一见如故、聊得不亦乐乎。王嘉龙坐在后面听着他们用口音浓重、语法错乱的英语交谈，每一秒都备受煎熬。司机突然注意到了后座上一直保持沉默的顾客。

“where are you from？”司机问，“also Singapore？”

“no,he not。”李星辉替他回答道，“Hong Kong，you know？he is a……emmm……Hong Kong Chinese（*香港华人），and yeah，a Chinese（*中国人）。”

司机兴奋起来，“wow Hong Kong，I know that city，it's morden and rich，right？”

“of course，it is。”“well，maybe。”

他们异口同声地回答。李星辉扭头看了他一眼，接着一本正经地跟司机解释，“香港人呢，都很挑剔的，尤其善于吹毛求疵，连自己的城市也不放过。你知道吧，他们广东话里有句俗语叫憎人富贵嫌人穷，总之就是说，他们永远不会感到满意……”

“李星辉！”王嘉龙一把拽住新加坡人的衣服，威胁道，“你讲乜撚鬼嘢，我叼柒你啦，憨鸠！”

司机见他们打闹，似乎觉得有趣，哈哈大笑起来。

“and you are Singapore Chinese（*新加坡华人）？”司机又问。

“yes，but not Chinese（*中国人）。”李星辉说。

“I'm totally confused。”司机说。

“my grandpa was born in China。in old times，many people in Guangdong and Fujian went to the Southeastern Asia to seek a livelihood on account of the wars or the hard life，which they call ‘xia nanyang’。just as my grandpa or the Chinese people here。while after 1965 Singapore became an independent state，all of us call ourselves Singaporean。”李星辉说，“so I know a little cantonese，hakka and hokkien。”

（“我的爷爷在中国出生。以前，很多广东和福建人因为生活艰辛或者打仗而去往东南亚谋生，他们称之为‘下南洋’。就像我的爷爷和这里的华人。但1965年新加坡成为了独立国家，从那以后，我们都是新加坡人。”李星辉说，“所以我会一点广东话、客家话和闽南语。”）

各式突突车和面包车载着游客从他们身边经过，他们已经进入了被热带森林覆盖的地域，除了唯一的水泥马路和偶尔出现的矮屋，再也没有人类踏足的痕迹。王嘉龙看见好几家佛具店。木制的佛像被店主放在泥地上躺成一排，活像菜市场里瞪大眼等待出售的鱼。瘦骨嶙峋的犬只摊在地上，脏兮兮的，仿佛也被烈日蒸干了气力。店主坐在门口或叉腰站着，神情麻木地盯着眼前飞驰而过的车辆。一片水域横亘于道路正前方，车辆纷纷拐弯，沿着左侧的道路继续前行，高大的热带树木投下淡淡的阴影。

吴哥寺终于出现在众人眼前。王嘉龙和李星辉随着人流踏上浮桥，穿过宽阔的护城河，走向规模宏伟的庙宇。回廊、浮雕、高塔。由岩石构筑的庙宇如同巍峨的山脉拔地而起，蛰伏于平坦开阔的大地之上，四周高大棕榈、菩提环伺。他们走得越近，内心的胆怯与敬畏便越是强烈，所有理智如同被突如其来的地震狠狠捏碎，唯有纯粹感性的惊叹得以逃生。石雕的金漆与彩绘被时间剥落，裸露出岩石最原始的黑色，随着夕阳的西斜，一点点染上滚烫的赤金，愈加的熠熠生辉。王嘉龙站在入口处，仰起头。巨大的廊柱立于数人高的台座之上，门楣是一块完整的三角形石雕，边缘如同天空之下熊熊燃烧的烈焰，身骑神兽、手持法器的神明双眸低垂，众星拱月地在火焰中俯瞰向芸芸众生。走进外院还有一条漫长的石道，护栏是两条蛇的模样，蛇的七个头颅高高立起，有的被风化、有的被斩落，留下凹凸不平的疤痕。莲花池里开满睡莲，像一簇簇紫蓝色的火焰；重重回廊的中心处，高耸入云的五座高塔倒影在池面，如绽放的黑色莲花缓缓浮现。日光沉入水底，睡莲与高塔在沉沦的光中虚实交错。

“这是那迦（*naga）。”李星辉注意到王嘉龙一直在观察门楣和七头蛇的雕像，便解释道，“在印度教里，那迦是蛇神，象征善与恶的平衡，也是连接神界和人世的桥梁。这个桥和门上雕刻的都是它。对了，嘉龙，你有没有看过印度神话？”

“听说过一点。”王嘉龙说。他们登上阶梯，进入吴哥寺的内院，撑起建筑物的台座越来越高，上升的阶梯越来越狭窄、陡峭。繁复的回廊将艳阳隔绝，他们被林立的廊柱与无处不在的神佛浮雕包围。李星辉轻轻推了他一把，他们和其他游客一起涌入长廊，光线透过立柱照射进来，落下一道道阴影。人群发出惊呼声，王嘉龙循着声望过去，墙上延绵不断地刻着浮雕，神态各异的人物充满了整面石壁。游人们边走边认真欣赏。

“这个故事叫搅动乳海，《摩诃婆罗多》和《往世书》里都提到过。”李星辉说，“你看，一边是善神湿婆和猴王哈努曼，一边是恶神阿修罗，中间的是毗湿奴神。他们在拔的这条蛇就是那迦。神明为了争夺永生甘露，以那迦为绳、曼陀罗山为杵搅动乳海，然后从乳海中诞生了宇宙和生命。简单说，你可以理解为印度神话版创世纪。”浮雕上方无数女神从翻涌的乳海中飞起，李星辉补充道，“这些是阿普萨拉（＊apsara），象征获得生命的喜悦。整个吴哥寺据说有三千多尊阿普萨拉。”

王嘉龙望向飞舞的女神。余晖投射进来，她们舒展开新生的、柔软的躯体，舞姿婀娜，笑容欢欣。

“诞生一定是令人喜悦的吗？”王嘉龙低声问。

“为什么突然这么说。”李星辉问。

“没什么。”王嘉龙说，“有感而发。”

他们绕着回廊走了一圈，李星辉也把壁画上的故事挨个解说了一遍。

“你什么时候开始钻研印度教了？”王嘉龙露出狐疑的目光。

“我身边印度人多。”李星辉说，“接触得多，自然就多了解了一点啰。印度教挺有意思的。”

他又开始解释吴哥寺的构成。在印度教里，宇宙的中心是一座山，名为须弥山（＊meru），共有五层，四面山腰为四大王天。神明居于山顶修行。宇宙因山而稳定，而山亦成为凡世崇拜的符号。他们来到庙宇中心处，四座五层塔围绕着中间最庄严的那座，耸立于高处、直通天庭，需要攀上近乎垂直的细窄石梯才能抵达，不少游客手脚并用地匍匐着往上爬，试图一探究竟。须弥山为咸海环绕，山外即三千大千世界。正如吴哥寺外的护城河、层层回绕的三重游廊。这里一切造物都对称、均衡、固若金汤，象征着永恒不灭的秩序（*sanatana dharma）。千年前，吴哥因帝国的辉煌被建造，又因帝国的衰落被遗弃。热带的风、雨水和岁月将石头打磨、雕琢，又使尘埃落下、丛林生长，唯有废墟留存。

即使黄昏临近，酷暑与炎热依然鞭笞着这片土地。王嘉龙在毫无遮挡的中庭走了一圈就匆匆回到了游廊内，借助室内的阴影乘凉。

“那是什么？”王嘉龙透过廊柱看向庭院里雄伟的黑色建筑。

“藏经阁。”李星辉说，“说实话，吴哥寺超出了我的想象。”

“建筑在苦难之上的奇迹。”王嘉龙轻嗤。余晖落在他的眉眼上，将那张英俊的面容勾勒出一丝深邃与静谧。李星辉想起维多利亚港的日落，也是如此，将钢筋铁骨构筑的森林溶解成一道温柔而忧郁的风景。他凝视着那道光线，说，“印度教认为宇宙的创造者是梵。梵无处不在，衍生出我们所处的物质世界。天道轮回、生生不息。所谓世事无常皆因物质乃梵之幻力所致，一切都是幻象、一切都是虚妄，世相、命运，镜花水月而已，唯有梵是宇宙永恒的真谛……”

王嘉龙猛然回首，身边空空荡荡的。不仅是身边，整个回廊、整个庙宇都空无一人。游客消失了，小贩和当地导游也不见踪影。他无措地扶着身后的廊柱，直起身四下张望，手心传来粗糙而温热的触感，如此真实。昏黄的光线照进长长的回廊，尘埃在空中飘舞。廊柱上头顶华冠的女神捏着睡莲、垂下眼眸，她们也静默不语，在嘴角流露出暗含深意的神秘微笑。阿星，你在哪。他试图呼唤同伴的名字。没有人应答，除了乌鸦的啼鸣、遥远的跫声和游廊空旷的回音。阿星？阿星！他又喊了两声。他感觉到窥视的目光，转过身，发现更高处的廊柱后，一抹橘红色的身影一闪而过，似乎是僧侣的衣角。他连忙折身向那里跑去。可是等他到达目的地，仍然一无所获。红日温柔，与地平线缱绻难舍，他却被直射的日光照得睁不开眼，下意识地抬手遮挡。吴哥就像一个瑰丽而遥远的梦，无数人跨越千山万水而来，在废墟中寻找古老文明的繁荣与辉煌。有人拍了一下他的肩膀，他回头，看见李星辉站在眼前，立刻伸手抓住他的胳膊。吴哥寺重新喧闹起来，几个金发碧眼的年轻女孩正轮流倚着石柱拍照。

“你跑到哪里去了？”王嘉龙质问。李星辉被他问得摸不着头脑，说，“我一直在这啊。”

“可是，我们刚才……”王嘉龙不知该怎么说下去，他发现自己还抓着对方，立马松开手，往后退两步想离面前的男人远点。岂料李星辉一把扣住他的手腕。东南亚的夏季与香港相比，更加嚣张、缠绵，像恼人的怒火，又像催情的烈酒。他的脉搏渐渐失控，仿佛被灼伤，又仿佛要融化在那只手掌中。

“你还好吧？”李星辉担忧地问，“小心别掉下去了。”

“我是从什么时候开始讨厌你的？”王嘉龙鬼使神差地问。

“你讨厌我吗？”李星辉突然放开了他，笑着说，“我怎么觉得其实你挺喜欢我的？”

“为什么连你也不帮我？”王嘉龙问。

李星辉皱眉思考了一会，露出恍然大悟的表情，语气变得有点无奈，“嘉龙，那时候我家出了变故。我外祖父是马来贵族，你应该知道吧？因为我爸是华人，外祖父一直反对我妈嫁给他，正好那段时间我妈生病去世，外祖父就以此为借口找我家麻烦，我们回广东老家求援也没人搭理。万幸的是，教授愿意多留我一段时间，最后我们也勉强挺过去了，否则说不定我早就背着巨额债务跳海自尽了。我自身都难保，你想要我怎么帮你？再说我也只是大你一届的学长而已，就算帮，又能帮多少？”

“这些事你从来没跟我说过。”王嘉龙说。

“这是我的家事。而且以前你总是想方设法要把我比下去，我哪里想得到你会因为这件事怪我。”李星辉安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀，“不过回头一想，可能这就是你表达欣赏的方式吧。”

王嘉龙靠着廊柱坐下，被暮霭笼罩，他注视了李星辉一会，欲言又止。

“你到底怎么了？”李星辉俯下身，问，“为什么看起来很失望？”

“我越长大，越发现这个世界上有太多我无法左右的人和事，包括我自己。”王嘉龙说，“我什么都改变不了，谁也帮不到。”

“你没办法对每个人的命运负责。”李星辉说。

“我也好想这样说服自己。”王嘉龙说，阿普萨拉在暮色中抿唇微笑，“我爱过很多人，最后他们都离开了我。家母在遗书里说，她后悔和父亲相识、结婚，后悔生下我。但是我又何错之有。对她、对这个世界来说我究竟是怎样的存在？我想了很多年，始终想不出答案。其实想不出也无关紧要，只是我不能接受自己在这世上竟然没有一个确定的归属，我到底是谁？人真是喜欢自寻烦恼，明明生命短暂，却总是在追问永恒。”

李星辉在他身边坐下，管理员正在一个个提醒游客及时离开。时间到了。

“也许我的出生只是宇宙中一个微不足道的意外，但我不甘心当一个意外。”王嘉龙问，“可如果不是意外，我存在于世，又有何必然的意义？”

“很多事不能深究对错或意义。”李星辉说。

“那我为什么要去做？”王嘉龙问，“为什么要活着？”

“在这个世界上，有一类问题就像无法复原的疮疤、心脏深处的毒脓。”李星辉说，“嘉龙，失去才是生活的常态。重要的不是治愈，而是带着病痛活下去。”

最后一缕日光完全沉没于地平线之下，月亮与繁星从洞里萨湖升起，大地遮上夜幕，只有虫鸣和旖旎的风。国王侧躺在富丽堂皇的寝殿内，半裸、健壮的身躯用金器装饰，古铜色皮肤在烛火与月光下泛着金属般的光泽。婆罗门祭司开始描叙即将到来的马祀的准备情况，头戴金冠的侍女们站在一旁。国王神色倦怠。他刚从连年的征战中解脱出来，帝国新版图东至南海、西按蒲甘、南抵加罗西，由最能征善战的战象军队戍守。国王的寝宫位于庙宇的最高处，廊柱背后是近在咫尺的苍穹，仿佛日月星辰皆触手可及。耗费三十年光阴与无数能工巧匠呕心沥血，这座伟大庙宇终于建成，正好与神圣的巴肯山遥遥相对。国王被困意纠缠，挥挥手让祭司退下，接着便沉沉睡去。明日他还要见大宋远道而来的使者。

国王当然不会知道，三百年过后，他的帝国将因为水患、平民起事与泰人的进攻而迁都百囊奔。繁华如梦，昔日都城吴哥就这样被遗忘在雨林与时间的深处，直至七个世纪后法国人亨利·穆奥到来。

第二天凌晨，王嘉龙独自去小吴哥看日出。人群挤在莲花池前，长枪短炮对准黑夜中的高塔。夜色终于有了变化，游客在淡紫色的曙光里骚动起来。紫色转浓，转深。在欢呼声中，拂晓来临、朝霞遍野。他仿佛回到了太平山顶。夜幕低垂，灯火绵延。他突发奇想道，多年以后，香港会否也被时间毁灭，化为废土，被无心的发现者当作“现代主义奇迹”歌颂。事实上为人类所爱慕的并非那些高耸入云的摩天大楼，是被自身欲望俯视的渺小与卑微。正如人类擅长自虐，而欲望才是文明的本质。香港不过是表征、是隐喻，是什么都不重要。他将活在标签之下，披着虚假的繁荣，瓦解、崩溃，从高楼坠下，从辉煌坠入蛮荒，就像吴哥。

Angkor……Angkor……在柬语中吴哥即城市。也许人们来到这里，并非缅怀逝去的繁荣与辉煌，而是为了寻找永恒。这是一个有关城市的寓言：被时间赋予永恒性的并非奇迹，而是废墟，是毁灭，是永不停歇的死亡。

浑圆的太阳从五层塔的塔尖升起。仪仗缓缓前行，臣民们跪倒在参拜的长道两侧，恸哭、哀悼。天空与大地从紫红变为金黄，如火化，如涅槃。国王的尸骸将进入高塔成为天上的神明。水池里睡莲一朵接着一朵从五层塔的塔尖怒放。游客们用全然不同的语言发出几无差别的惊叹，失落的庙宇与壮丽的旭日高高在上，受万人景仰。金黄暗淡下去，仿佛生出铁锈来。暹粒是一个迷乱的地方，它颠倒黑白，让万千昼夜犹如未曾交替。

但时间是公平的。

只有时间是公平的。他欣喜地想。痛苦都会消散，在漫长的时间里，他和他的城市终将获得救赎。

fin.

关于文中引用的文艺作品：

 《殖民家国外》以一种保守主义的态度审视了香港本土认同的形成以及目前面临的困境，当然提到它并不代表我的立场。王嘉龙听到的歌曲《吴哥窟》，其灵感来源于电影《花样年华》，而这部电影则受到了小说《对倒》的影响。他登上山顶唱的歌是《芬梨道上》，芬梨道的名字源于文中提到的亚历山大·芬梨先生。小机场（my little airport）是一只香港本土青年乐队，大部分歌曲以诙谐幽默、轻松愉快的态度关注香港普通人的生存状态。王嘉龙在第四章看的电影是《细路祥》，为香港导演陈果的《回归三部曲》之一，影评者普遍认为电影的主角小孩阿祥就是对“香港”的隐喻。《客途秋恨》除了是一部经典粤剧之外（著名唱词“凉风有信，秋月无边，亏我思娇情绪好比度日如年”即出自该剧），也是许鞍华导演的电影，以一对母女的隔阂与消弭抒写了香港“从客途到归地”的命运。《元洲街皇后》和《庙街皇后》是以妓女为主角的系列电影。

“重要的不是治愈，而是带着病痛活下去”出自加缪的《西西弗斯神话》。

另外，上水那只老虎的标本在香港警队博物馆可以看到，有关香港太平山鼠疫的历史可通过香港医学博物馆了解，我印象里，上环有好几条街都做了露天的历史图文展，介绍香港开埠初期华人来此谋生的故事。新加坡华人的过去在新加坡牛车水原貌馆可以看到（这个馆的用心程度真的惊呆我了）。星港两位历史虽然不长，但博物馆策展陈列的细腻度和逻辑性确实很出众，推荐大家有机会都去看一看。

 


End file.
